


Renting happiness

by clexaship



Category: Fine Stud Lexa - Fandom, Lexa Woodson, Romance - Fandom, The 100 (TV), clarke/lexa - Fandom, clexa - Fandom, no dick - Fandom, rich - Fandom, smut - Fandom, w/w relationship
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-23 10:41:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 31,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8324704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clexaship/pseuds/clexaship
Summary: Lexa is a very busy and important business woman but one day she needs someone to accompany her at a charity event. Clarke works as an escort and happens to be exactly what Lexa is looking for until one of them cannot tell business and feelings apart anymore.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this fanfiction! Let me know if you liked it in the comments. I will post updates regularly :) 
> 
> For quick updates follow my Tumblr: clexa-ship

Lexa’s loft on Monday morning:

 The alarm rings, as always, so Lexa opens her eyes, gets up and walks into the kitchen to eat some breakfast quickly, as always. For a long time every morning in her life has been the same. She doesn’t really have to think about what she’s doing next, it all comes naturally. First she would walk up to her closet and choose what to wear on this day. Today she chooses a dark blue button-up shirt, a grey jacket with fitting trousers and a red tie. Her shoes are right next to her door, polished and shiny. Before she checks her briefcase for all the important documents that she has been working on yesterday, she puts on her golden Cartier watch and slides a silver ring with a diamond in it over her middle finger. A last look in the mirror and she leaves the house to get into her car to drive to work. While she’s driving her thoughts wander to the upcoming charity event that her company will host and her mood drops a little. She has never liked these high-society events. During her time at Oxford all these weird-looking old guys would stare at her and try to talk to her at these kinds of events. She hated every second of it but you never make it far in business without going to a few of those from time to time. Some people may underestimate this but good relationships with important people decide the future of your company more than the hard work you do for it.

A few hours later Lexa is sitting at her desk and focused on her work when somebody knocks on the door of her office.

“ **Come in** ”, she says without looking up from her computer. The door opens and her secretary enters the room

“ **Excuse me Ms. Woodson but Mr. Hampton wants to speak to you.** ”

Lexa looks at her watch and asks with a slight confusion in her voice “ **But he didn’t schedule an appointment with me, did he?** ”

 “ **No, Ma’am** ” answers her secretary.

“ **Alright, doesn’t matter. Send him in.** ” Lexa gets up, buttons her jacket and adjusts the watch on her wrist. The door opens again and a tall, handsome looking guy comes in. He and Lexa shake hands and sit down.

“ **I am quite surprised to see you here Mr. Hampton, I wasn’t expecting you today** ” says Lexa.

“ **Oh, I apologize to disturb you in all the work you have to do, I only needed to speak to you about the charity event this weekend. I hope you received the list with some of the requirements that I am expecting of you.** ” Lexa nods and just adds “ **of course.** ”

“ **Great, you know how eager I am to make sure everything will be executed to my company’s full satisfaction. I would like you to send me the guest list by the end of the work day today, so I will know who will attend the event.** ” Mr. Hampton gets up from the chair and checks his phone before he adds “ **I guess you won’t bring anybody with you, as always. Somebody could think that a sophisticated woman like you, wouldn’t have a problem with that but apparently not all can be so gifted.** ”

He laughs mockingly and Lexa just fakes a smile as he leaves the room. “ **What an idiot** ” says Lexa under her breath after he closed the door and she continues to work. Even though she is trying not to think of it during the day but his words wouldn’t leave her mind. She doesn’t want people to think that she was lonely, so she had to find somebody she could bring to the event with her. Somebody, who was that good-looking that it would wipe his stupid smile right off his face, but she doesn’t have the time to go on dates or anything, so she is handling it the fastest and easiest way, with money. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke is having a very interesting conversation with her next potential customer on the phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoy it :)

Clarke’s apartment on the same day:

If you looked through the window of a small 2-room apartment in the centre of Chicago, you’d see a blonde woman running through the rooms while insanely loud music is playing. That’s what Clarke Griffin’s life looks like. She is trying to find all of her folders before she can leave the house for class. “Why does this keep happening to me?!” she yells over the music and after another 10 minutes she finally found everything and is good to go. Finally on the train she has time to check her emails: Advertise stuff, advertise stuff, and advertise stuff. Clarke sighs out loud, still no new jobs. The month is almost over and she is already short on the rent again, but wait, there actually is an email from the website she signed up for a while ago. The link connects her directly with her profile and she opens her mail box to read the message:

 

> _Dear Ms. Griffin,_
> 
> _I am in need of somebody who will accompany me at a very important business event this weekend, so I am seeking a woman who provides your kind of services. I am totally aware of the terms and conditions of this transaction. Please let me know if it is possible to negotiate further details of this business with you on the phone._
> 
> _My phone number: 754-3010286_
> 
> _Thank you very much for your consideration._
> 
> _Sincerely,_
> 
> _Ms. Woodson_

 

Clarke was very impressed by this, normally none of her former customers has ever introduced themselves this politely. This business wasn’t exactly the right place to find somebody with manners. She needed the money, so she will give it definitely a try. This Ms. Woodson seemed really professional. 

A day of long medical classes later, she finally found the time to give this woman a call who messaged her earlier this day. Some customers prefer it to text but Clarke thinks that it is too stressful. So, she dials the number…

 “ **Woodson of Woodson Associates.** ” says a voice in a serious tone.

“ **Hello, my name is Clarke Griffin, I am calling because of the message you left me on this website.** ” responds Clarke.

“ **Ah, of course. Do you agree on discussing further details?** ” Ms. Woodson says.

“ **Sure, do you have experiences with the kind of services that I provide?** ”

“ **Not necessarily but I think I am aware of the major rules if that’s where you’re getting at.** ”

“ **Well, yeah but there are some little things that I would like you to know before we get to the payment. If you book me, I will attend any kind of event with you as long as it doesn’t involve anything illegal, the job ends at 10am the next morning the latest and I get paid by hour so it is your decision for how long you want to make use of my services.** ” Clarke explains to her. 

“ **These terms sound very agreeable.** ” the other woman responds.

“ **Okay great! My charges are $150 per hour, this involves all the services that I offer and I only accept cheques or cash, no credit cards.** ” Clarke says.

“ **This won’t be a problem for me. Am I allowed to provide you with specific pieces of clothing I want you to wear at the event?** ” Ms. Woodson asks.

“ **Of course, you can tell me a colour you’d prefer me to wear and any kind of jewellery you would provide me with.** ”

“ **Okay sounds all good. I will text you the details about when this event is taking place and I require you to send me the location from where I should pick you up.** ”

“ **I will, gladly** ”

“ **Very good, it was a pleasure doing business with you Ms. Griffin.** ”

“ **And with you Ms. Woodson.** ”

As Clarke hangs up the phone she has rather mixed feelings about this. The woman seemed totally professional and she has no doubt in her mind that she will be paid more than enough for this but she’s afraid that this will be a rather boring evening. Normally people never book her for such high-society events, so this job will need a little more preparation than the last ones. The things we do for money.  


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke finally gets to meet Ms. Woodson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all your support! :) keep reading

Two more days passed without any news from Clarke’s new customer even though she already sent her the address from where she can pick her up. Of course it was not her real address, she never gives away too much private information in case some sicko thinks they could claim her or anything. She hasn’t had much experience with female customers but there have been a few. Mostly they are women who are tired of their marriage and want some excitement but don’t want to feel like they hired a prostitute. Clarke has been working as an escort for over two years now and it is the best self-employment she ever had. She earns enough to pay her rent and university. Technically she is exchanging sexual services for money but she doesn’t mind it a lot. She has rules and if her customers respect those, nothing can really go wrong. It was Friday when she finally got a text message from Ms. Woodson which just says:

 

> From: Ms. Woodson
> 
> _“Going to pick you up at 8pm tomorrow. Preferred colour is red and don’t wear any bracelets, you will get one from me. Our contract will not exceed 7 hours.”_

 

Clarke raised her eyebrows while she is reading the message. This woman doesn’t sound very passionate or romantic, she is kind of curious how the sex will be like with her. She is probably one of those who never talk during sex. Not exactly what she prefers but it’s a job like anything else. She already has the perfect dress in mind for tomorrow.

 A day and a half later it was 7pm and Clarke is in the process of getting ready. Her long, blonde hair is slightly curly today and seems to shine. She is putting on a tight, deep red dress with slim straps and red high-heels. She is wearing light-coloured make-up and deep red lipstick which is showing a perfect contrast between her skin colour and her lips. For her few personal items like her phone she has a black clutch purse with her and she painted her nails in the same shade red as the dress. Once everything’s done she has 20 minutes left, perfectly enough time to get to the address she gave her customer.

As she leaves her apartment she feels a little light-headed and nervous, she normally never feels like that. As she arrives at the named location, she checks her phone to see if the woman might be late but at the same moment she hears a loud noise coming closer. Sounds like an engine. The car that turns into the street is one of the nicest cars Clarke’s ever seen. It was a black _Audi R8_ with headlights that shine so bright, that it is hard to see the rest of the car behind it. Could that be her ride? The car comes closer and stops right in front of her. Well, apparently it is, she is curious for what kind of woman is driving such a car.

She opens the door and gets into the car, and then looks to her left to see her customer for the first time. She had to force herself not to stare at her these first seconds, she never knew that a woman could dress so well. Her black suit fits her perfectly, underneath she wears a dark red button-up shirt which is only slightly darker than her dress and a black tie. On her right hand, that is on top of the steering wheel, a big golden watch peaks out under her sleeve. Her long, brown hair is brushed to the left side and falls graciously on her shoulder.

After Clarke is finished with analyzing her in these first few seconds, the brunette looks at her and says “ **It is a pleasure to finally meet you Ms. Griffin.** ”

They shake hands and Clarke answers “ **The pleasure is all mine Ms. Woodson and please call me Clarke, if we want this to look believable we should address each other with our first names.** ”

“ **You’re right, I’m Lexa.** ”

“ **That’s a really nice name. Haven’t heard it before.** ” responds Clarke.

“ **Thank you, my parents chose it** ” jokes Lexa. Clarke giggles a little bit and Lexa starts the car.

The drive is quiet besides a few questions from Clarke’s side. She is the one that gets paid so she should at least attempt to initiate a conversation. The woman next to her gives rather short answers and doesn’t really go into details. Clarke is impressed by how good of a driver she is. The car goes up to a speed of almost 50mph in the city but it’s almost like Lexa could close her eyes and they would still arrive safely. 10 minutes later they park in front of a big and old house which Clarke recognizes as the old museum for natural history.

“ **I didn’t know the museum was still open** ” mentions Clarke as she looks up to the building.

“ **My company rents these premises for different occasions.** ” Lexa answers as both of them get out of the car and she gets a little black box out of the pocket of her jacket as she turns to Clarke “ **Here is the jewellery I would like you to wear, it is not a lot but it will show its worth.** ”

Now that Lexa stands in front of her she has the chance to see all of her outfit. The shoes just complete the whole picture. Clarke opens the box and sees a slim bracelet apparently made out of gold with little diamonds in it, her eyes widen a little bit as she sees the tiny engraving that says “Cartier” right in the middle of it. 

“ **You bought this just so I can wear it tonight?** ” Clarke asks in a very surprising voice.

Lexa just looks at her and answers without any facial expression “ **Of course, I know how to treat women properly**.”  


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke gets a taste of how impressive Lexa can be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Next chapter will be Lexa's POV again :)

Totally speechless after this comment, Clarke tries to put the bracelet on but has some difficulties, so Lexa helps her. She doesn’t know what she expected but when Lexas fingers touched her skin they were surprisingly warm and soft, she kind of thought she had rough skin and a not so tenderly touch. Clarke’s heart is racing as they walk up the stairs of the building and Lexa stops her one more time checking every little detail of her appearance.

“ **You look very impressive** ” she says and it seems like the corner of her mouth started to form a smile but it was already gone before Clarke could really figure it out.

Lexa turns to the huge double-door and opens both of them at the same time, what a show-off. The tall woman wraps her arm gently around her waist and pulls her a little closer to her. Now Clarke can smell her perfume and it unintentionally drives her insane. She cannot even make out the exact scent, something spicy but also something sweet. It made her want to stay close to her. As they both enter the room Clarke notices how all eyes are on her and Lexa, the conversations don’t stop but she can feel it. The looks make her nervous, so she tries to ignore them, Lexa in comparison reacts confident, sophisticated, tough. Her eyes are wandering through the room like they would scan it. The brunette guides her to the bar and orders a whiskey on the rocks and for Clarke an appletini. She just raises her eyebrows as Lexa hands her the drink.

“ **I’ve never had such a fancy drink before** ” she says.

“ **Well, you are at a fancy place** ” Lexa answers and looks over to a group of people who are talking about something Clarke couldn’t hear.

“ **So, tell me, how can somebody so young be already so experienced and successful? You do not seem older than 26 or 27 to me** ” Clarke tries to engage a conversation.

“ **Well, this is all I know, I went to one of the best universities in the world and my father gave me this position at his company, so I worked my way up to make him proud and because it was expected of me. Then, after he passed away I decided to build up my own business and for somebody who wants to be successful, reputation is everything in this business and I am 26 by the way** ” She explains.

Clarke doesn’t really know what to think of that, she feels a little sorry for her because Lexa never really got to have fun or to enjoy her success but at the same time she is impressed by how humble she talks about this. Lexa downs the glass of whiskey and immediately orders another one

“ **Wow, easy there tiger at the end of the night I will have to carry you home or something.** ” Clarke jokes.

Lexa just gives her a look and downs her second glass of whiskey “ **If you knew all these people like I do you’d be drunk too by now. This guy over there for example is trying to get a deal with one of my subsidiary companies and the only reason he got the deal was because his wife slept with one of my vice presidents.** ” Lexa explains to Clarke in a low voice.

“ **Oh wow, I guess there’s more drama than there is in High-school.** ”

“ **You could say that.** ” And the brunette smiles for the first time this evening.

One person of the group Lexa stared at earlier approached them and she feels Lexa’s hand on her lower back, almost on her ass, she leans forward and whispers in her ear “ **Laugh a little like I just told you a clever joke.** ” Clarke can smell the whiskey from her breath but there’s the scent of her perfume again. She does as she was told and giggles very cute and girly while she touches Lexa’s forearm.

“ **Good evening Ms. Woodson.** ” The tall guy from the group has reached them now, so him and Lexa shake hands.

“ **Good evening Mr. Hampton, are you enjoying yourself?** ”

“ **I surely do, excellent choice of venue by the way and who is this lovely lady that you brought with you? I don’t think we have been acquainted yet.** ” Answers Mr. Hampton and gives Clarke a friendly smile.

“ **Of course how impolite of me. Mr. Hampton, this is Clarke Griffin she is.. um.. she.. is.. my.. um** ” Lexa starts to stutter a little and doesn’t really know how to finish that sentence, so Clarke helps her out and says “ **I’m one of Lexa’s close friends.** ”

Mr. Hampton seems surprised by that statement. “ **I didn’t know Ms. Woodson had any close friends but I guess I have been wrong.** ”

Clarke laughs a little and wraps her arm around Lexa’s while saying “ **Oh Mr. Hampton I don’t understand how anybody could think that she is not somebody you just want to be around all day.** ”

“ **Apparently she is. Well, I do not want to disturb you two any longer. We see us later when they announce the amount of the donations.** ” Lexa nods and watches him leaving. Clarke who still has her arm around Lexa’s follows her look. “ **Weird guy.** ” She mumbles.

The next hours nothing really exciting happens except for Lexa becoming a little more comfortable with talking to Clarke. They are flirting the whole evening and Clarke is enjoying herself a lot. She sometimes catches Lexa slightly biting her lip while she is talking or when she went to the bathroom she could see out of the corner of her eye that Lexa was looking at her ass while she was walking. She normally never likes it when somebody stares at her but Lexa does it so subtle you almost wouldn’t notice it. It’s not the kind of look where they stare at you hungrily like you’re a piece of meat. Lexas looks seem like she is appreciating her beauty and is not degrading her to only the size of her body. After she comes back they have a very interesting conversation about Lexa’s time at Oxford and how they pranked one of their professors. Lexa finishes her fourth glass of whiskey and seems to really enjoy herself at the moment as well. Clarke is allowing herself to play a little with her and is touching her from time to time while she talks and Lexa seems to like it.

The brunette comes a little closer to her and looks Clarke right into the eyes while she says “ **I normally really dislike these kinds of events but your presence here makes it highly enjoyable for me.** ”

Clarke smiles and replies “ **This is a very interesting way to compliment a woman** ” and she is placing her hand on Lexa’s which is resting on the table right next to them and Lexa’s cheek start to slightly blush.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa and Clarke are enjoying each other's company a lot until Lexa has to remind herself that it is just business between them, or isn't it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned guys :) I hope the length of the chapters is okay now. If there's anything else you'd like me to know, leave it in the comments.

“ **Can I ask you something?** ” says Clarke after an awkward pause.

“ **Of course** ” answers Lexa.

“ **What made you pick me on that website? I mean, there are thousands of women on there. Why me?** ”

Lexa looks at her for a few seconds and then lowers her eyes while she gently brushes her thumb over the back of Clarke’s hand before she answers “ **I don’t really know, I had the feeling like I have known you before. You seemed familiar to me. Does that make sense?** ”

“ **I think so.** ” says the blonde with a smile.

Lexa looks at her watch and jumps up “ **They are going to do the announcement in 10 minutes! I have to get ready, please excuse me for a few moments** ” and she walks away.

Clarke doesn’t really know what’s happening but as everybody is proceeding into the next room she just follows the crowd. The next room is even bigger than the last and in the middle there are rows of chairs lined up in front of a stage with a TV screen behind it. Clarke chooses a chair in the second row, so she could still see everything but wouldn’t draw any attention. While everybody is sitting down, she gets out her phone to check the time. Midnight. Damn, the time flew by! Then the lights above the audience go out and only the stage is illuminated. Lexa enters the stage together with Mr. Hampton and for some reason Clarke has to smile as she watches her standing there all confident.

“ **Ladies and gentlemen, thank you all very much for attending this event. Now, I and Mr. Hampton are going to announce how much money was donated tonight for the Memorial’s Children Hospital here in Chicago.** ”

They all look at the screen where the number $350,000 appears. Everybody is clapping and Clarke was quite impressed by that sum. The next 20 minutes Lexa and Mr. Hampton talked a little about why their businesses want to support the families of children who cannot afford treatment for their kids. Clarke never knew that Lexa had such a gentle heart.

 

Lexa’s POV:

The heat of the spotlight is making her sweat a little on stage while she talks about the cause of this evening. Every time when she looks to the crowd she tries not to look directly at Clarke. After everything was said they leave the stage and she is doing some more small talk with some people before they all return to the first room. Her eyes are looking for Clarke and she spots her at the bar again. Her heart is still racing from standing in front of so many people. Something weird happens when she is walking towards Clarke. She remembers that the evening is basically over now and that it all was a play to her. She remembers that she is paying her to do this and that it probably means nothing to her. Her heart doesn’t race anymore and the happy feeling from earlier was gone.

Her face had an emotionless expression and her voice was cold as she says “ **Come on, let’s go.** ”

Clarke seems to notice the change in her voice and behaviour and just nods before she follows her to the car. Without saying anything she gets in the car and starts it immediately. During the whole ride Lexa isn’t saying a word. She doesn’t know what to feel, it was stupid of her to think that this was anything but a job to the girl next to her. She shouldn’t have told her all these things of her. It was a mistake.

As they arrive at the address where Lexa picked her up from, she just turns to Clarke and says “ **Thank you, your services have been more than sufficient. I will write you your cheque.** ” And she gets out her chequebook and a pen to write the sum on it and signs it before she is handing it to Clarke. She reaches out and takes the piece of paper

“ **Did I do something wrong?** ” she asks worried.

“ **No, you were very convincing.** ” Lexa responds.

Clarke seems a little confused and disappointed but says “ **Well, anyways I wanted to thank you for this lovely evening. I enjoyed it a lot.** ”

And she leans over and gives Lexa a gentle kiss on her right cheek before she gets out of the car. There they are again, the butterflies in Lexa’s stomach that she has been trying to ignore this whole evening. She can’t help but to look at Clarke walking away one more time before she turns around and drives home. She is angry with herself and doesn’t know what to do. She just doesn’t understand what’s the matter with her, she never got attached to somebody this fast and she hired her in the first place for this. Lexa was aware of the fact that an arrangement like this normally involves sex at the end of it but she just couldn’t bare the thought of taking her home and waking up in an empty bed the following morning.

As she arrives at home, she slams the door and opens the fridge to get a bottle of vodka and pours herself another glass. She downs it and the liquor burning in her chest afterwards drowns this nagging feeling that she has been naive. Two more glasses and she feels totally numb to the world again. She takes off her clothes and throws them carelessly on the couch before she totters into the bedroom and let’s herself fall on the sheets. Before she closes her eyes her thoughts wander one more time to Clarke and how beautiful she looks when she smiles before she falls into a restless sleep.

When Lexa opened her eyes again she had the feeling like she didn’t sleep at all. Her head was killing her and she felt sore and dehydrated. She attempts to get out of bed several times before she succeeded. On her way to the kitchen she notices that her clothes, that she threw on the couch last night are gone and probably in her closet right now. Lexa drinks a glass of water and realises that it’s already 2pm. She sighs out loud because she slept all day and didn’t get anything done for next week. Her phone is lying on the counter so she unlocks it to check her messages. There are just a bunch of emails as well as text messages from the people who attended the event yesterday and what to thank her for hosting it. She already wanted to put the phone back on the counter before she notices that there is one more message, from Ms. Griffin. Lexa isn’t sure if she wants to really read it but her curiosity conquers and opens it:

>  From: Ms. Griffin
> 
> _Hey, I just wanted to let you know that I have arrived at home safely. I really liked this evening with you. I hope there will be further interactions between us._

That made her smile a little bit, at least she didn’t fuck it up completely and maybe still got a chance. But wait, she probably writes that to every one of her customers. God damn it Lexa. Get her out of your head already.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke is having an interesting acquaintance on her way from the grocery store.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting interesting between Lexa and Clarke ;)

Clarke’s apartment:

A few days have passed since that evening she spent with Lexa. There was still nothing from her. Clarke doesn’t even know why she is still thinking about her. It was a job, nothing more. But still, the evening was really nice and at some point she had the feeling that these green eyes saw something else in her than just someone who is out for money. She surely cannot forget them, the way they looked at her. She felt safe, understood in a very unique way. Clarke is snapping out of her thoughts and tries to concentrate on her essay she has to write.

The next few hours she isn’t leaving the chair in her room, she doesn’t get a lot done but it’s better than nothing. She gets up and checks the fridge for dinner. Empty again. So she puts some clothes on and leaves her flat. At the store she buys a bar of chocolate which she eats on the way back and other groceries just to survive the week. The cold wind is lifting the hair up from her shoulders, seems like fall is going to be here soon. From afar she notices an old woman struggling with lots of bags who is coming in her direction.

Of course Clarke pulls out her headphones as she approaches the old lady and asks “ **Do you need help with this? It looks very heavy.** ” The old woman smiles and thanks her saying that she could really use some help with this.

“ **Do you have it far until you’re home?** ” Clarke asks. She shakes her head saying she has to carry these just two more blocks. The blonde takes the two grocery bags and walks next to the woman. As they turn into the street where the old lady claims to live Clarke is quite surprised, she is standing in front of a huge house. She cannot remember that she’s ever been here, there normally aren’t houses that big right in the middle of Chicago. She is holding the bags while the lady gets out her keys and unlocks the door. Clarke hesitates to enter the house at first but she was assured that it’s okay so she places the heavy bags on the counter and looks around. This was way too fancy for an old lady like her.

“ **Do you live here alone?** ” Clarke asks.

“ **Oh no, I am just the house keeper here.** ” Answers the woman and now Clarke understands.

Clarke just smiles “ **Well, I hope you have everything you need.** ”

She already wanted to turn around and leave as she hears a voice behind her. “ **What is the meaning of this?** ” wait a second. She knows that voice from somewhere. She turns around and to her astonishment, Lexa is standing in the door, holding a briefcase in her right and her car keys in her left hand. As Lexa recognizes her, all colours disappear from her face.

“ **Oh I am sorry Ms. Woodson but this young lady was so friendly and helped me to carry home the groceries. As you know I am not the youngest anymore so I just needed a little help.** ”

“ **Umm.. it was nothing. I just wanted to be polite. Umm.. goodbye.** ” Clarke stutters and is walking towards the door.

“ **Wait!** ” Lexa says, “ **the least I can do is offering you a coffee for being so nice to help my housekeeper** ”

“ **It’s okay I really shouldn’t use up any more of your time.** ” answers the blonde without looking at Lexa but she doesn’t give up

“ **Please, I insist.** ” And the way Lexa says the word “ _please_ ” makes Clarke finally look up to her and there it was again, this look that made her stomach drop and her heart beat faster.

“ **O-okay** ” she gives in.

Lexa walks to the coffee machine and presses some buttons before she sits down. None of them say a word at first. Clarke just doesn’t know what to say to her. The machine makes a noise and Lexa pours her coffee into a mug and hands it to her.

“ **Any milk or sugar?** ” she asks.

“ **No, I drink it black.** ” She replies.

Lexa raises her eyebrows “ **You’re the first woman who ever said that to me.** ” Clarke cannot help but to smile and even Lexa cracks a little smile.

“ **You have a very big house by the way. I didn’t know there were houses like this in Chicago.** ”

“ **Yeah, I have a friend who works at the building department of Chicago and she could manage to get me a permit to build my house right here.** ” Lexa explains.

Clarke whistles acknowledging before she sips at her coffee while wrapping both of her hands around the mug to warm them a little. She can feel Lexa’s eyes resting on her for a while before she finally says, “ **Listen, I am sorry I got so unsympathetic at the end. I don’t know what happened. It was probably the alcohol or something, let me make it up to you. In 2 weeks my company is organising a ball and I would like to invite you. I mean… everybody saw me with you last weekend, so they will expect me to bring you along again. I know the way I am asking right now is not really formal and I understand if you want to get paid for this ag-** “  

But Clarke cuts her off “ **I would actually like to go with you to this ball and there’s no need for you to write me a cheque this time.** ” Lexa’s face lights up when she says these words “ **I prefer cash.** ” she adds but gives the brunette a cocky smile so she knows that she is just joking. Lexa smiles and shakes her head a little.

“ **I have one question though. If that is a ball, does that mean people dance there and stuff?** ” Clarke asks worried.

“ **Well, yeah that is the main purpose of a ball actually.** ” Lexa laughs.

“ **I cannot dance at all** ”

“ **I happen to be quite good at dancing. I could show you a few simple steps before we go there.** ” Lexa offers.

“ **Alright, Ms. Know-It-All.** ” answers Clarke and gets up to take off her jacket “ **I am waiting.** ”

“ **You mean, now?** ” Lexa asks confused.

“ **Yes of course now. I am very eager to learn Ms. Woodson.** ”

“ **Umm… okay I think it’s better if I take the lead and you just repeat what I am doing.** ” Lexa says and takes off her jacket as well, rolls up her sleeves and presses a button on a remote whereupon classical music starts playing.

Clarke didn’t even notice it the first time but Lexa’s body seemed pretty strong. Her arms and shoulders are muscled and really defined under her tight button-up. Lexa comes a little closer and gently places her right hand on her waist and offers her, her left to take it. Clarke takes it and tries to follow Lexa’s steps. The beginning was pretty awful but after 10 minutes or so she is getting the hang of it. By the end of the track she is able to do at least some very easy steps.

“ **See, you can do it** ” Lexa encourages her while they move slowly through the kitchen.

“ **Yeah, I guess it isn’t so hard after all.** ” she agrees.

As they slowly dance Clarke looks into Lexa’s face. She has very handsome features. Clarke’s blue eyes and Lexa’s green eyes meet the moment the song ends and they just stand there in silence. Lexa’s eyes wander lower to Clarke’s lips before they switch back to her eyes. Clarke starts to lean in really slowly, her heart racing so much she is wondering if Lexa can actually hear it beating in her chest. Lexa doesn’t move and her eyes are still locked onto hers, so Clarke brings her face a little closer but the brunette blinks and takes her hands off her. The moment was gone.

“ **Um… well I guess that will be sufficient for this upcoming ball.** ” Lexa stutters and Clarke gives her a smile.

“ **Then I better get going. I still have to finish that essay today and I am sure you had a long day.** ” The other woman just nods and brings her to the door.

“ **Thank you for accepting my invitation.** ” Lexa says very low.

“ **Of course, I start to like these fancy parties.** ” Clarke answers as she walks out of the door but turns around very quickly to kiss Lexa on her cheek again before she walks down the stairs without looking back. When she is at the last step she turns around but Lexa has already closed the door, not knowing that on the other side Lexa is leaning against it and is smiling so bright like she never has before.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke has a great idea at the end of the ball Lexa invited her to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not uploading the chapter yesterday :/ I was a little busy. Hope you are ready for the next one ;)

Later that day:

Lexa is lying in her bed not being able to sleep because she is really excited about everything that happened when she came home from work. She really feels like one of these girls that asked her crush out for prom. The following morning she is still happy about everything and is having a great day at work. Everybody is already asking questions why she is in such a good mood but she just replies “ **Things are just going really well right now.** ”

The week passes very slowly but she and Clarke are sometimes exchanging text messages throughout the day. That one time when Lexa was in the middle of a meeting and one of her sales directors was ranting about some numbers, she accidently busted out laughing because Clarke has made a very funny comment on one of her previous messages she sent her. Everybody has stared at her but she tried to cover it up by coughing, making them believe that something got stuck in her throat or something. She spent lots of time this week to organise that ball, which turned out to be a real pain in the ass but by Friday everything was settled and the only thing that she has to decide now is what she is going to wear at this ball. Of course she cannot be dressed the way she was for the charity event. It has to be something subtle. No big watches or shiny rings anymore. She is already curious how Clarke is going to dress.

On Saturday she starts the day with a pretty awesome workout, since she hadn’t had one in a while it feels good to do some cardio and some lifting. She even gets to 50 push-ups and 30 squads this morning. The rest of the day she is working some more and starts to get ready at about 6pm. She walks into the bathroom and turns on the shower before she is taking her clothes off. Sometimes she likes it to look at her body in the mirror, she has always been very self-conscious about the way she looks. She could never let herself go, become fat or have an unhealthy diet. She takes a closer look at her tattoos to see if they might fade a little but everything looks fine. Nobody actually knows that she has any tattoos but that was something she was always very fond of. Every single one of them tells a different story of her life and maybe they will remain untold forever but she will always carry them underneath her skin, knowing that they made her the person she is today. When the water is hot enough she gets into the shower and closes the big glass doors. The hot water makes her sore muscles feel much better. As she is finished she gets out of the shower and starts to dry herself up with a towel and puts some lotion on her skin making it feel very smooth and soft, plus it smells like vanilla and honey. She blow dries her hair, so it wouldn’t be so curly, she cannot stand curly her on herself. Once in a while she would braid one or two strains of her hair the way her mother showed her to do it when she was a little girl. She puts on a pair of white Calvin Klein boxers with a fitting sports bra and goes into her bedroom to open her closet to see what her options are for tonight.

She gets out a dark blue suit with a black lapel and a tie that had the same shade blue as the suit. In addition to that she wears black shoes and a slim, silver watch. After she is finished to get ready she checks her phone and has a message from Clarke.

It is literally just a picture of her hair straightener with the caption:

> “ _Do you think I can use this even though I am bisexual?_ ”

Lexa giggles a little bit as she grabs her car keys. She picks Clarke up at the spot as she dropped her off last time and the moment Lexa sees her standing on the sidewalk she has to hold herself back not to smile like a total dork. Clarke is looking pretty classy herself, she wears a very light blue calf-length dress and flat shoes in the same colour. She is holding onto her black clutch purse she already brought with her last time. All in all she simply looks fantastic. Lexa gets out of the car to greet her and as they hug Lexa can smell the scent of Clarke’s hair, it is just like an ocean of flowers.

The brunette opens the door for Clarke and she says “ **Apparently chivalry still exists these days.** ”

Where Lexa replies “ **My mother always told me to treat women properly.** ”

They drive to the place that Lexa chose for the ball without talking. As they arrive somebody is already waiting for them to park Lexa’s car and Clarke just looks after him like she has never seen something like that before and bumps Lexa’s arm gently

“ **Look who wants to impress me with all this fancy stuff that you set up.** ”

“ **I have no idea what you’re talking about, these things are normal for me. I expect them to do this.** ” Lexa answers with a total straight face. They enter the building and Clarke wraps her arm around Lexa’s while they are walking to their tables.

“ **Do we get actual food here?** ” Clarke asks surprised.

“ **Yes of course, how else are you going to survive this evening without food?** ”

“ **I don’t know? The last time there wasn’t any food and I had to stop at McDonald’s on my way home because I was almost starving to death.** ” Clarke responds.

Lexa laughs before she says “ **You know you shouldn’t eat there, it’s really not good for your body and-** “ but she stops as she is noticing the way Clarke looks at her

“ **If you had like 100$ per month for groceries you have no choice.** ” Clarke explains.

“ **Well, then let me cook for you some time.** ” she answers in a very shy voice.

“ **You can cook?** ” the blonde asks surprised.

“ **I sure can.** ”

“ **Well, sure then.** ” Clarke says with a smile.

Later other people are joining them at their table and Lexa is in her element talking about all these things regarding her business. Listening to the conversations Clarke is finally understanding with what Lexa earns her living actually, Lexa works as a trade negotiator and her company is a trade consulting firm, means she is working out deals between companies who want to extend their production lines, go into other sectors they have no experience with or need help with negotiating terms regarding the environment regulations in some countries. The waiters bring them huge plates with tiny portions on it but the food is really good.

“ **And this is all you eat for a whole evening?** ” Clarke asks in a low voice after they’re done with the third course.

“ **Yes, why?** ”

“ **No wonder everybody in here is so thin!** ” she says.

Lexa just rolls her eyes but secretly finds this really funny. Lexa thinks Clarke is a very happy person most of the time who always finds the courage for some silly jokes. The waiters clean the tables and everybody gets up for the first dance. Lexa informs Clarke that because she organised this, they have to do the first dance. Clarke face gets a little red but she nods. Soft violins start playing in the background and Lexa takes the lead just as she did when they were dancing in her kitchen. Clarke must have practiced a little because she dances with a bigger confidence than she did in the beginning. It was just like the first time, Lexa’s hand is resting on her waist while the other is holding hers and her eyes are locked onto her face. Everything else is blurred out, all she sees is the face of this beautiful woman that is dancing with her in this very moment. Lexa cannot remember when was the last time she felt like this. It makes her feel warm inside when she looks at Clarke. She enjoys her company a lot and wishes she could be around her for more than just a few hours. Lexa almost doesn’t realise that the song is over and everybody is clapping. They leave the dance floor and return to their table while other couples start dancing to the next song.

“ **This was pretty good Clarke, have you been practicing?** ” Lexa asks.

“ **I actually have, I didn’t want to embarrass myself in front of all these people.** ” she replies.

Lexa and Clarke dance two more times this evening and when the ball has come to an end and they walk back to the car, Clarke grabs Lexa’s arm as they walk out.

“ **Wait, are you tired?** ” she asks with a suspicious grin on her face.

“ **Not really.** ” Lexa answers.

“ **Good because I don’t want to go home yet. I went with you to two of your high-society parties, now it’s my turn. I am going to take you to a real party.** ” She says.

Lexa raises her eyebrows “ **You think this a good idea?** ”

“ **Oh I think it is an awesome idea Ms. Woodson.** ” Clarke laughs.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa gets to find out what Clarke does for having a good time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so much fun writing this chapter :) Lexa is such an awkward little bean. Thank you all so much for reading!

So Lexa and Clarke drive to this night club. Clarke is giving her directions because Lexa has never heard of this club but she was assured that it’s “totally the bomb”. Clarke tells her to park the car a block or two away from the club because the parking lots there are always full. Lexa is really kind of nervous, she never went to an actual club but Clarke is dragging her along by her hand and she already greets one of the bouncers as they go in. People are already looking at Lexa because she seems a little overdressed for this but Clarke tells her not to be worried.

“ **People stare no matter what you wear.** ” she says.

Once they are inside of the club a scenery of lots of young people with very few clothes on who are dancing to the loud music extends in front of Lexa. She watches all these people going crazy and rubbing against each other on the dance floor. Clarke is off for a few minutes greeting some people that she knows while Lexa is just standing in the corner trying not to stand in the way of anybody. As Clarke comes back she carries four shot glasses of liquor in it.

“ **Well, Ms. Woodson apparently you can drink a lot so here’s your chance to prove it.** ” Says Clarke as she downs her first two shots.

Lexa takes hers and downs it as well but makes a face after it “ **Oh my god what is that?** ” she asks a little disgusted.

“ **It’s cinnamon tequila, my favourite drink!** ” Clarke explains and offers Lexa the second one.

She takes a deep breath and finishes the second one as well. The drinks she is used to do not have such an intense artificial flavour. Clarke takes her hand and guides her through the crowd to the bar where a bunch of people are just screaming at each other because the music is so loud you can barely understand your own words. Everybody cheers as they see Clarke and hug her.

“ **This is my friend Lexa!** ” Clarke introduces her to her friends “ **It is her first night at a club, so we got to show her how we party.** ”

Everybody is laughing and some of them pat her on the back while they offer her more drinks. It would be impolite of her to refuse those, so she drinks them all forcing herself not to shake every time the liquor runs down her throat. Lexa starts to feel a little tipsy and as they play another song Clarke just turns to Lexa and says “ **Oh my god we totally have to dance now I love this song.** ”

So they just make their way into the middle of the dancing crowd and Clarke starts to dance in a very interesting way. She holds her arms above her head and lets her hips and body move in the rhythm of the music. Lexa is watching this for a while not knowing what to do, as Clarke notices it she comes to Lexa’s ear and shouts “ **Come on you have to dance!** ” but Lexa just shrugs wanting to tell her that she doesn’t know how. Clarke rolls her eyes a little, takes Lexa’s hands and places them on her hips while she wraps her arms around her neck getting closer to her. The brunette’s heart stops for a few seconds not knowing what to do. It seems a little inappropriate for her to touch Clarke in these ways but Clarke is not minding it so Lexa tries to move her body in the same speed and rhythm as she can feel Clarke’s hips moving. The blonde woman is smiling and nods which means that apparently she is doing it the right way. Lexa needs a few songs to get into it but once all the shots she took kick in, she bans every other thought out of her mind.

Clarke’s dancing becomes a little dirty after they go to the bar and drink some more shots. The second time they go on the dance floor Clarke is rubbing herself on Lexa and even turns around to grind her ass against Lexa’s crotch. As that happens Lexa just freezes and turns Clarke around to dance normally with her again. She would have never expected Clarke to have such a side on her.

Lexa looks at her watch shouting “ **Oh my god it is already 4am??** ”

While Clarke is saying “ **Oh damn, that means the club is already closing in some minutes but we just got here!** ”

That makes Lexa laugh. The DJ stops the music so everybody would leave the club slowly. The air is cold as they step outside and Lexa sees that Clarke is having goosebumps

“ **Do you want my jacket? I don’t want you to get sick.** ” Lexa asks.

“ **Yes I could actually use a jacket, I didn’t know it would get this cold already at night.** ” She says and puts her jacket on which is a little too big for her.

“ **Is it okay for you if you walked me home? I don’t live far from here and it’s only a 5-minute walk.** ” Clarke asks.

“ **Of course.** ” Lexa says and for the first time in her life she has to actually put an effort into walking straight at this point.

As they walk next to each other Lexa says “ **This was a quite interesting experience.** ”

“ **Oh I had so much fun and who knew you could party like a beast.** ” Clarke laughs. Lexa laughs as well and intertwines her fingers into Clarkes, who doesn’t pull them away.

A few minutes later they arrive at a pretty old looking apartment block and Lexa says “ **So this is where you really live huh?** ”

“ **Yep. For over a year now** ” Clarke answers proudly.

“ **I just want to say again, that I had a very nice evening with you Clarke.** ” Lexa says with a smile

“ **Yes, me too. It was really amazing. Oh, here, before I forget to give you your jacket back.** ” she answers and takes the blue jacket off and hands it to Lexa.

“ **Thanks** ” the brunette replies. They stand pretty close to each other and none of them makes an attempt to leave. “ **Well, then good night** ” Lexa wishes Clarke but still doesn’t move.

“ **I wish you a good night as well.** ” Clarke whispers and then it happens.

Lexa notices that Clarke’s face comes closer and closer but Lexa doesn’t back away. After a few more seconds Clarke presses her lips gently against Lexa’s who is returning the kiss with so much passion. She places both of her hands on Clarke’s cheeks and deepens the kiss. Both of them open their mouths a little and Lexa’s lungs fill with the taste of Clarke’s lips and she doesn’t want anything else in this world but to kiss this woman. After a few breathless moments they stop to kiss and just look at each other not believing what just happened.

Clarke is just smiling at her saying “ **I never got such a goodnight kiss, but lets save the rest for next time.** ” And she pulls Lexa close to her again and plants a kiss on her cheek before she disappears inside of the building. Lexa is still standing at the exact same spot where Clarke left her touching her cheek very gently. This was amazing. Her heart is still racing and she can still taste Clarke on her lips.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke is asking herself how things should continue with Lexa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little longer than normal but I just didn't want to cut you guys off when they got a good thing going ;) hope you like it

This following morning Clarke spends a lot of time with thinking. What did that kiss mean to her and what did it mean to Lexa? How are things going to continue between them? Would she ask of her to stop working as an escort, if they got together? All these questions and more swirled around in her head, without finding an answer for any of them. She likes Lexa, that’s for sure. But is it enough? That kiss for example, it caused so many emotions in her heart she doesn’t know where to start. The way Lexa has kissed her and how soft her lips felt on hers. This has to mean something. Clarke has to admit that she desires Lexa, not just in a sexual way, but in a way that could make her feel whole again. Everyone she met in her life so far only wanted to rip her heart apart but she doesn’t think that Lexa would ever do this. She would never, of that Clarke is certain.

 A few days later Clarke comes home after a very long and boring class about what to do when somebody has suffered a concussion, so useless. She takes a look into the fridge and makes a face, if she doesn’t want to eat a raw cabbage with ketchup for dinner she needs to go grocery shopping. But she had a better idea. She texts Lexa to come back to the offer she made her at the ball:

 

> **To:** Ms. Fancy suit  <3
> 
>   _Hey, remember when you told me you would invite me over for dinner sometime? I would like to invite myself over for dinner tonight! :D :*_

 

She tries to distract herself from starving and is relaxing in her bed watching Netflix until she hears her phone buzzing.

 

> **From:** Ms. Fancy suit  <3
> 
> _Sure, I would like to have you over for dinner tonight : ) I can pick you up after work. Is 6pm alright? :*_

 

Clarke replies her that 6pm is totally fine and starts to get ready because she always needs hours and she hasn’t showered in like 2 days, so she should probably do that as well or she would never hear from Lexa again. Since this is just dinner she is dressing less formal tonight: Tight jeans, sneakers and a tight, blue v-neck shirt with a leather jacket. For some reason she isn’t in the mood to put make-up on and has some more time to lay around. As Lexa texts her she grabs her keys but before she opens the door she notices the tiny gold bracelet laying on her nightstand that she totally forgot about. She just threw it there after that first night with Lexa. She takes it and puts it in her pocket to give it back to Lexa. Her heart is beating like crazy as she walks down the steps of the building. Clarke cannot wait to see her again.

She screamed a little when she opens the door and Lexa stands right in front of it.

“ **Woah! Be careful when you do that, I know karate and can’t control my reflexes** ”, she says.

Lexa just laughs “ **Oh, then I have to be really careful. Don’t want to get myself in trouble.** ” and they hug for a little longer than necessary.

The drive to Lexa’s house she is just complaining about work but Clarke doesn’t mind it. It is funny to hear how she goes all crazy about things Clarke doesn’t have a clue about. Like “ **You should’ve seen him Clarke. This idiot issued this document on the 24 th of July when it was obvious to see that it should’ve been issued on the 26th of June. Apparently I am the only person in this company who thinks past lunch.**” The blonde just smiles because she secretly finds it super cute. Lexa parks the car in the garage and they enter the house.

“ **Do I have to take my shoes off?** ” Clarke asks.

“ **It would be preferred.** ” Lexa answers.

So, both take their shoes off and Clarke hangs her jacket onto a hook next to the door. Lexa’s looks for a few seconds at Clarke’s shirt and legs before she turns around and walks into another room while shouting “ **Is it okay if I change into something more fit for cooking? I don’t want to get any stains on this jacket.** ”

“ **Sure princess, I understand. I wouldn’t want that to happen either if the things I wore cost more than my monthly rent.** ” Clarke jokes. After a few minutes Lexa comes out of the other room only wearing a white shirt, jeans and she put her hair in a pony tail. This makes her face look a little thinner but definitely not less attractive.

“ **Wow, I almost don’t recognize you when you aren’t wearing your fancy clothes Ms. Woodson. I feel honoured to be probably the only person to ever see you like this.** ” Clarke continues in a very sarcastic voice. Lexa is just rolling her eyes at her while she starts to get some pots out. “ **What are we cooking by the way? I am so hungry.** ” Clarke asks.

“ **How about orange roasted salmon with brown rice and asparagus?** ” Lexa asks back.

“ **Uhh… sure. I already know that I have probably never eaten anything like that before but as you know I am open to everything.** ” the blonde answers.

“ **Have you any experience with cooking or do you prefer watching first so nobody gets stabbed?** ” Lexa says in a joking way.

Clarke shows her the top of her tongue saying “ **I prefer just to watch the professional here. I am only here to get rid of the food later and to look good.** ”

“ **Well, in that you are doing an excellent job.** ” the brunette says while she looks again at Clarke’s top.

The next 30 minutes Clarke is watching Lexa how she prepares the food and the blonde girl is quite impressed by how fast Lexa does it. It would probably take her up to 2 hours and the food would taste disgusting. As Lexa is finished she puts the food on huge white plates and places it in front of Clarke, who waits until Lexa is sitting herself.

“ **Thank you very much for cooking Lexa, I am sure it is delicious.** ” Clarke says and starts eating.

She never thought that salmon could taste so good, she was never a big fan of it but this is absolutely delicious. It is hard for her not to moan while she is chewing. They eat in silence because Clarke is too busy enjoying the first real cooked meal she had in months probably. Lexa only eats one plate but Clarke gets a second and a third plate because she was so hungry. Lexa is just watching her eating with a very amused look on her face. Clarke was never a supporter of the “ _Don’t let your date see how much you eat on a regular basis_ ” theory. If somebody cannot handle how much she’s eating then they gotta go. After the blonde is finished with everything she leans back and sighs satisfied.

“ **Oh my god, this was good. I needed that. Food is better than sex sometimes.** ” Lexa giggles at that and clears the table putting the plates into the dishwasher. “ **Oh I almost forgot to mention that!** ” Clarke says and gets up to walk to her jacket. She pulls the golden bracelet out of the pocket and walks up to Lexa again “ **I forgot to give that back to you.** ” she says shyly looking at Lexa’s face.

Clarke cannot make out what is going on inside of the brunette but to her surprise Lexa just takes her fingers and closes them over the bracelet and whispers “ **keep it.”**

 **“A-are you sure?** ” Clarke stutters almost not believing what she just heard “ **this must have cost a fortune. I cannot accept that from you!** ” she continues.

“ **Please… keep it. I want you to have it.** ” Lexa says with a very soft voice.

Clarke looks at Lexa who is looking at her with so much love in her eyes. Before Clarke can say anything else Lexa grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close for a kiss. This kiss is different than the last, Clarke can feel Lexa’s passion and how she can barely decide where she wants to put her hands. The blonde wraps her arms around the tall woman’s neck and returns the kiss just as passionate without thinking about it. In this moment she doesn’t want to think, all she wants is Lexa the way she is feeling her right now. She tastes Lexa’s tongue on her lips, so she opens her mouth to let the top of her tongue play with Lexa’s and both of them escapes a little moan as this happens. Clarke buries her fingers in Lexa’s hair pulling it a little bit which makes the brunette even wilder as it seems. Clarke doesn’t want this to stop, she wants Lexa to take her and to show her what she can do.

After a few more minutes Clarke got Lexa so hot and bothered that she is picking her up in her arms to carry her to the bedroom while Clarke is wrapping her legs around her waist. She can only feel how Lexa lays her on a soft mattress without stopping to kiss her. The brunette takes Clarke’s shirt off, throws it in a corner of the room and goes a little lower with her face to kiss Clarke’s neck. The blonde woman moans as she feels Lexa’s lips on her skin giving her goosebumps. She takes Lexa’s hand and places it on one of her breast whereupon Lexa squeezes it a little bit.

“ **God I want you so bad.** ” Clarke whispers in her ear.

Lexa bites her lip after she hears her saying that and lets her right hand slide into Clarke’s pants. Lexa’s slim fingers rub her tightly between her legs making Clarke moan again. She takes her pants off as well, so Clarke is lying underneath her with only her underwear on. The blonde kisses the other woman’s lips one more time before she gently pushes her head lower and lifts up her waist so she can take her underwear off as well. Lexa is gently spreading Clarke’s legs and kisses her belly a little. Clarke is gently stroking Lexa’s brown hair but when she feels her tongue moving against her clit she grabs it pretty hard.

“ **Oh fuck!** ” Clarke mumbles over and over again while Lexa is giving her so much pleasure with her tongue. Clarke is enjoying this for a long time before she pulls Lexa up to her again begging “ **Please fuck me Lexa, please** ” before she kisses her again and biting her lip afterwords.

“ **Everything you want baby** ”, Lexa replies and has no problem sliding two of her fingers into Clarke who is already so wet for her.

“ **Oh my fucking god!** ” Clarke screams as Lexa is going in and out of her getting faster and deeper every time she enters the blonde. Clarke shoves her hands under Lexa’s shirt and scratches along her back over and over again until she comes so good and intense her whole body seems to be numb for a few seconds. After this orgasm Clarke needs a moment to remember where she actually is and is just lying naked on the bed breathing heavily. Lexa lets herself fall next to her doing the same. When Clarke can move again without twitching she just rolls over and lays her head on Lexa’s chest wrapping her arm around her waist as well. Lexa is gently touching her back a little bit and Clarke drifts into the deepest sleep she ever had. The last thing she feels is Lexa’s soft lips on her forehead and her voice whispering from far away “You are so beautiful.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this one :) It was pretty emotional for me to write. Thank you very much for reading!

The last thing Lexa remembers before she opens her eyes the following morning is holding Clarke close to her and caressing her hair very gently. She reaches out with her hand but cannot feel somebody next to her. So, she opens her eyes and sees that the bed is empty and in this moment her heart seems to break a little. Clarke is gone. She is gone. Lexa should’ve known it, all she was after, was her stupid money and of course after she told her that she could keep the bracelet which is worth about $5,000 she just had sex with her and took the first opportunity to disappear out of her life. God damnit! Not again… please not again. How could that happen to her again. She thought she is smarter now but apparently not and a single tear rolls down her cheek.

She gets out of bed to walk to the kitchen, maybe it’s not too early to start drinking already. But she freezes as she steps into the kitchen. There’s Clarke standing in front of the stove frying something in a pan. She is wearing one of Lexa’s white button-up shirt which is a little too big for her so it reaches until her thighs. Lexa is just standing there looking at her from behind, trying to remember every detail and how wonderful she feels now again that she sees that she didn’t leave her, because Clarke would never do that. She knew that Clarke wasn’t like the others. She has proved that to Lexa many times, now it was Lexa’s turn to trust her and to learn to let somebody in again. The brunette approaches the blonde very carefully, so that she doesn’t hear her and then hugs her very gently from behind. Clarke twitches a little because she got scared for a second but then laughs very sweet.

“ **Well, look who is finally up. Sleepyhead.** ” she says. Lexa just kisses her on the cheek and lets her hand slide underneath the shirt to find out that Clarke is literally wearing nothing but her shirt.

Lexa ghosts her fingers over Clarke’s soft and warm skin and whispers “ **Thank you for staying.** ” into her ear.

“ **Of course, silly. Why wouldn’t I? Your bed is the most comfortable thing I’ve ever slept on.** ” She jokes again but then turns to Lexa looking her in the eyes as she adds “ **and last night was just so wonderful to me, I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did.** ” Clarke kisses Lexa on the lips before she turns around to finish making breakfast.

As everything is finished cooking they sit down and Clarke is looking at her all the time while she is eating.

“ **Do I have something on my face?** ” Lexa asks.

“ **No, I am just surprised that you actually have tattoos.** ” Clarke replies.

“ **Oh, yeah I got them a while ago** ” Lexa says, only realising now that she is only wearing a sports bra and not a shirt like normally.

“ **They look really interesting.** ” Clarke admits while she follows the black lines on Lexa’s shoulder with her eyes and fingers. “ **Is it okay if I ask you why you got them? Do they have a special meaning?** ” Clarke hesitates.

“ **It’s okay don’t worry about it. You can ask me anything you want.** ” Lexa smiles, gets up and turns around so Clarke can see her tattoos on her back and shoulders.

The one on her back was a pretty big tree, with long branches, leafs falling down and the roots are embracing a writing in a language Clarke couldn’t read but it seemed very familiar to her.

“ **This is beautiful.** ” she whispers, tracing along every one of the roots and branches with her index finger. “ **What does this writing mean?** ” Clarke asks.

“ **It is an almost forgotten language of an ancient tribe that used to live where I was born. My mother taught me a few words when I was little and I found out as much about it as I could. You say it “ _Ai keryon gyon op, ai keryon g’breik au_ ” and it translates to ‘My soul moves on, my soul is freed’.**” Lexa explains. Clarke doesn’t say anything, she just embraces this piece of art and the deep meaning behind it.

“ **Why did you choose this sentence for it?** ” Clarke asks.

Lexa turns around and sits down next to Clarke again “ **Because I believe that your soul can truly be free when it is one with mother earth. When your soul and Mother Nature live side by side and you let yourself be freed from all the worries and burdens of this world.** ” Lexa explains with so much love and passion in her voice, Clarke’s eyes start to water a little bit.

“ **This is beautiful, Lexa. You are beautiful.** ” She says and kisses her very gently. Lexa smiles at her and tries to make some jokes to ease up the situation a little bit and looks at her empty plate.

“ **So much to the ‘I can’t cook’ thing you were saying yesterday.** ” Lexa says with raised eyebrows.

“ **It’s just bacon and eggs, that’s not really cooking!** ” Clarke insists. This is the best morning Lexa have had in years, she never wants to leave this woman’s side.

“ **Would you like to stop at the grocery store before I drive you home later? You said you don’t have anything in the fridge so we could get two things done at once.** ” Lexa asks.

“ **Sure that’d be awesome. I mean if it’s not an inconvenience for you or anything.** ” Clarke says.

“ **Don’t worry about it. I don’t mind it.** ”

The rest of the day they just spend lying on the couch watching TV, making out and maybe happen to have sex once or twice. At about 5pm Lexa is taking Clarke to the grocery store before she drives her home.

“ **Do we have to go to Whole Foods? Can’t we just go to Walmart? I’ve heard they have a new flavour of Cheetos there!** ” Clarke begs but Lexa is just shaking her head.

“ **Come on Clarke, you will notice that you feel better when you actually buy good food and not this artificial food all the time.** ” Clarke rolls her eyes but goes into the store with her.

“ **This is ridiculous, why would someone pay fucking 6 bucks for tomatoes?** ” the blonde asks very loudly standing in front of the vegetable section.

“ **Because you can’t actually get cancer when you eat this compared to all the cheap vegetables where they put pesticides on all the time to make them hold for 2 more days.** ” Lexa answers and puts the tomatoes into the shopping basket.

30 minutes and lots of complaining from Clarke’s side later, they got everything they were looking for and are about to pay. Clarke just gasps as she sees how much all of that food costs but Lexa insists on paying, so Clarke cannot really do anything against it. They are loading all the things into the car. Lexa drives Clarke to her apartment and even helps her to carry some of the groceries into her flat. She is just looking around with an interesting look on her face while Clarke goes into her bedroom to charge her phone.

“ **Oh don’t look like that Lexa!** ” Clarke warns her.

Lexa just holds up her hands trying to show that she didn’t even think anything bad. They try to fit all of the food into the tiny fridge but as long as the door closes everything’s fine. Lexa has been thinking about this for quite some time now and she just has to ask her.

“ **Clarke? Sorry if I ask this so openly but what do you do now about work? Are you going to continue to work… your current job?** ” Lexa asks but hesitates.

“ **I don’t really know. All I know is that I want to be with you, but I have to earn money in some way to pay for my university and my apartment.** ” Clarke answers.

That relieves Lexa a little bit and she says “ **Well, you know, I could handle the thing with your rent and university if you’d let m-** “ but she doesn’t get to finish the sentence

Clarke is already yelling “ **Oh no no no you can get this idea out of that pretty head of yours! I am not depending on anybody when it comes to my education!** ” Lexa has to smile a little at that, she is her little independent warrior.

“ **Okay okay. How about this, my company has just worked some deals with a pharmaceutical company. You are a med student, right? This would be perfect for you! I could call some people and you might get a job there. Would you like that?** ” Lexa suggests. Clarke doesn’t say anything right away.

Eventually she says “ **Yeah okay I guess that could really work and technically you’re not paying anything for me then. I still work for my own money.** ” Clarke thinks out loud.

“ **You sure do.** ” Lexa agrees with her.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything seems to go perfect for Lexa now until someone from her past is making her present really unpleasant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating yesterday :/ but I hope you are even happier now for this one :) I had lots of fun writing it. Tell me what you think of it in the comments! Thank you very much for reading.

While Lexa is driving home she has a big smile on her face. She is very happy that Clarke agreed to the idea she had. Lexa feels a lot better knowing that she doesn’t have to deal with gross dudes who pay her to have sex anymore. It’s just not the life she wants for her. Once she is at home she is immediately calling lots of people to arrange a job interview for Clarke. She has to admit that it isn’t easy because normally they want that Clarke has had at least 2 years of experience in a pharmaceutical company but she wouldn’t be Lexa Woodson if she couldn’t work her way around it. So 2 hours and a bunch of long and aggravating calls later she texts Clarke

 

> **To:** Prisa
> 
> Hey Clarke
> 
> _You got a job interview on Wednesday at 2pm ;) I send you all the details via Mail. Make sure to bring a CV. After you got the job we will go out celebrating :*_

 

The reply almost arrives immediately

 

> **From:** Prisa
> 
> _Omg are you serious?! This is great news Lexa! I am so excited :D Thank you a lot and I can’t wait for going out with you ;)_

 

The next few days Lexa hasn’t any time for Clarke unfortunately. Because she hasn’t been working a lot the past week her ass is crammed with work now. She comes into the office at 7am in the morning and doesn’t leave until 9 or 10pm. She hasn’t got time for anything but working and sleeping. She feels very exhausted but she knows that if she pulls through it, it will pay off a million times so she continues to work her ass off for this company that she built up from nothing. It is her baby and she never would give it up, no matter how hard it gets. She just hopes that Clarke understand all of that, because she can already feel how the blonde feels neglected by her but there’s nothing she can do.

On the day of Clarke’s job interview she almost forgot to wish her good luck. She has been working for a few hours and is totally focused on a report from one of her HR directors as the door opens and somebody comes in. Lexa doesn’t even notice it at first until she looks up and is looking at Clarke who has a big grin on her face and a plastic bag in her right hand.

“ **Guess who just got a real job!** ” she cheers.

Lexa smiles and gets up from the chair to hug her “ **Congratulations! I am very proud of you.** ” Lexa says. She is truly happy for Clarke, this is going to help her a lot.

“ **Oh and I got us some lunch, you must be starving.** ” Clarke says.

“ **I actually am.** ” Lexa admits. They sit down, talk a little and eat some Chinese food. “ **How did you even get past my secretary? She is instructed to let nobody in my office if they don’t have an appointment.** ” Lexa asks curiously.

“ **Oh I have my way to work around rules.** ” Clarke answers with a smile and winks at Lexa. 

When they are finished Lexa offers Clarke to walk her out. They walk down the stairs holding hands while a few guys in suits turn around when they see them.

“ **Why are they all staring?** ” Clarke asks confused.

“ **Because I never allowed one of my girlfriends to visit me at work.** ” Lexa explains.

“ **Ohh so I am something special. I feel honoured Ms. Woodson.** ” Clarke says and punches Lexa gently on the shoulder. Lexa holds the door open for Clarke and follows her outside.

“ **Well, I hope we get some alone time soon.** ” Clarke says in a low voice and bites her lip while she is giving Lexa that look that always gets her in the mood.

“ **Me too, baby. I will do whatever I can. I promise.** ” Lexa says. She leans down and kisses Clarke very gently but the blonde bites her lip playfully during this kiss making her want more.

“ **Oh my god! Lexa? Is that really you??** ”

Both of them stop kissing and look into the direction where the voice came from and as Lexa sees who was shouting, her heart feels like a nail has been driven right through it and she whispers “ **oh please no…** ”

Clarke just looks confused at the woman who is approaching them now. She is tall, has dark skin and black hair. She wears a tight dress, high heels and a beige trench coat and is dressed very classy for somebody who is apparently just walking through the streets.

“ **Hello… Costia.** ” Lexa says as the woman stands right in front of them now.

“ **I thought it must be you, I can spot this messy hair of yours from a million mile distance.** ” the woman says in a joking voice. Lexa doesn’t smile and Clarke feels that the grip of Lexa’s hand on hers gets tighter.

“ **What are you doing here?** ” Lexa asks in a very cold voice.

“ **Oh I was just walking to my next customer who wanted to look at an apartment on this block.** ” Costia explains and now her eyes are wandering to Clarke. “ **Who is your little friend there?** ” she asks which makes Clarke a little angry.

“ **This is Clarke and she is my girlfriend.** ” Lexa answers with her teeth pressed together giving the woman a very dangerous look.

“ **Aw how adorable. Better don’t get used to her honey. She gets bored very easily.** ” Costia advises Clarke and that was too much for her.

“ **Well, excuse the fuck outta me but who are you?** ” Clarke asks with an angry tone. Costia just raises her eyebrows.

“ **Got yourself a feisty one right there. I am one of Lexa’s former… conquests.** ” Costia explains.

“ **Costia… stop. You have no right to do this.** ” Lexa warns her.

“ **Oh really? Well, I think I have every right for it. But anyways I have stuff to do. I hope you’re having lots of fun with your new toy Lexa.** ” Costia says and blinks at Clarke.

“ **I am not her toy!** ” Clarke says furiously.

“ **Is that so?** ” Costia asks and smiles very bright before she walks past them. Both women look after her and Clarke seems to shake out of anger.

“ **What a fucking bitch! I should go after her and fight this fucking cunt!** ” Clarke shouts and actually attempts to walk after her but Lexa grabs her by the arm to hold her back.

“ **You will do no such thing. She’s not worth it.** ” Lexa tries to calm her down.

“ **She’s not worth it?? Have you actually heard how she talked to me? And you didn’t even say anything!** ” Clarke frees herself from Lexa’s grip.

“ **Don’t let yourself sink to her level! She is a very dangerous woman to play games with.** ” Lexa explains to the angry blonde.

“ **I don’t care! I will teach this bitch some manners.** ” Clarke yells at her.

“ **Clarke, please listen to me. Don’t let her tempt you to do something you might regret after.** ” Lexa begs her.

“ **Whatever, I better get going. I have class in thirty minutes.** ”

And the blonde just walks off without looking at Lexa again. The brunette just looks after her fighting her tears. She looks up to the sky, closes her eyes and takes a deep breath before she goes back to her office again. No matter what she tries, Clarke is not answering any of her calls or returns any of her text message for the rest of the day. That is making Lexa unbelievable anxious and sad. How could she let it come so far, she should have said something, then she wouldn’t be in this situation right now. But she won’t let her past affect her present and future. No way! As soon as she is done here she will drive to Clarke and she won’t leave until they settled this. Stop now with all the secrets. She is going to lay her cards on the table and tell Clarke everything she wants to know.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Lexa wants is a quiet life but if you are as successful as her you don't get a quiet life, so Lexa knows now what the price of fame can be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought I give you another chapter right there ;) Thank you for still being here and keep reading

With this kind of mindset she is heading to Clarke’s apartment after work. She walks up the stairs to her flat and rings the doorbell. Lexa hears loud music from the inside, so she rings again and again until the music stops and she is hearing someone walking up to the door. The door opens and the half of Clarke’s face appears behind it.

“ **Lexa? Why are you here? Don’t you have to work or something?** ” she says and tries to close the door again but Lexa puts her hand on the door to push it open.

“ **Please Clarke, let me talk to you about everything that happened. Let me explain it to you. I will tell you everything.** ” the brunette begs.

Clarke just sighs but opens the door so Lexa can come in. Clarke walks up to her couch and sits down looking at her girlfriend with a pretty pissed off face. Lexa sits down as well and looks into these blue eyes she loves so much.

“ **Clarke, I am sorry for what happened today and how I handled it. I just didn’t know what to do. I haven’t seen her in years. I didn’t even know she was still in town. Can you forgive me for being so foolish and for not telling you everything?** ” Lexa asks with a broken voice.

“ **Of course I do Lexa.** ” Clarke says softly as she looks into the brunette’s face. Lexa just smiles and kisses Clarke very gently.

“ **Okay so, now I want to know what actually happened with you and Costia. If we hadn’t been in public I would have been worried that she might just takes out a knife and stabs both of us while laughing manically.** ” Clarke says.

“ **Well, it’s been like 1 or 2 since the last time I actually saw her and that was right after our breakup. It was a pretty bad one, the kinds of breakup that always show you how not to do it. She was my girlfriend for a few months until I met this other girl that I liked very much. It all started as something very innocent but after while I realised that I liked her better than Costia. Things got out of control and I had sex with her one night as both of us were very drunk. So, after all of this went down I went to Costia’s place to talk to her and found her in bed with that very girl that I liked and had sex with. You can imagine how confused I was. As I confronted Costia with it she said that her cheating didn’t even matter because I cheated on her first, so we were even.** ” Lexa tells Clarke who is listening with a very stern face.

“ **Oh wow, that is a horrible thing to say.** ” Clarke says.

“ **Yeah, it took me a long time to get over that and it was even harder for me because Costia just wouldn’t leave me alone. She wanted me to take her back and everything. I refused in the beginning, told her to stay away from me but she didn’t. So I gave her another chance. The second time was worse than the first, she really acted like she was in love with me. I gave her lots of presents, took her to parties, paid for all her expensive clothes just to be cheated on again.” Lexa says trying not to think of how painful all of that was for her."**

“ **Are you kidding me? You gave her everything and she still cheated on you? I mean I thought she was a bitch before but now she really seems to be a horrible person.** ” Clarke says very shocked.

“ **Yeah, that’s what I think too. So of course after all of that I broke up with her for good that time but she has been trying to manipulate all my relationships that came after this. It was never obvious but I knew it was her. She tried to convince them that I was a horrible cheater and wouldn’t want them anymore after while which is not true. I made a mistake I admit that but I was willing to tell her the truth and we would have worked around it. I never meant to hurt anybody.** ” Lexa stops talking because her voice starts to get shaky and her eyes fill with tears. Clarke gets closer to her girlfriend and lays her arm around her shoulders.

“ **This time of your life is over Lexa and it will never be like that again. I would never do these things to you and I would never believe Costia when she says those things. This bitch comes my way again I will fight her, so that she will think twice about it next time before she plays someone like this again.** ” Clarke says. Lexa smiles at that and wipes her tears away.

“ **You are amazing Clarke.** ” She says and kisses her trying to show her all the love she has for her in her heart. Clarke is kissing her back and almost immediately bites Lexa’s lip while she is pulling her closer. Lexa moans and pushes Clarke onto the couch and gets on top of you still kissing her passionately.

“ **Ugh Lexa I missed you so much.** ” Clarke whispers as she is grinding her hip against Lexa’s.

“ **I missed you too baby.** ” Lexa replies.

After they are done and lay sweating next to each other on the couch, Clarke is turning to Lexa and asks

“ **Why don’t you spend the night here? It is pretty late to drive home again and you can have one of my shirts for sleeping.** ”

Lexa smiles and kisses her again “ **I’d love to.** ”

“ **Awesome! Then it’s a sleepover!** ” Clarke cheers, gets up and walks into her room to get Lexa some comfy clothes. “ **I hope you’re okay with one of my fandom shirts.** ” Clarke says as she hands Lexa a shirt where “ _Mrs. Daryl Dixon_ ” is written on it with some blood stains around it.

“ **What kind of fandom is that supposed to be?** ” Lexa asks confused.

“ ** _The Walking Dead_ silly! I totally have to binch watch all of my favourite shows with you.** ” Clarke rants while Lexa is changing.

They are spending the evening together and watch some of Clarke’s favourite movies, which Lexa has never seen because she is not really into most movies, but she likes the one that Clarke showed her. When it is time to sleep they both cuddle in Clarke’s tiny bed and Lexa falls asleep still asking herself how she could get this lucky.

A weird noise is waking Lexa in the early morning. It wasn’t even really bright outside as she opens her eyes. What was that weird noise? After a few seconds she realised that it was her phone. Who the hell was calling her that early? Don’t these people know that she needs to sleep as well at some point? She gets up without disturbing Clarke and looks at her phone. Within a second she was wide awake. She has over 30 missed calls and 6 messages from her secretary showing on her screen. What happened? Lexa looked at Clarke making sure she was still asleep and walked into the other room, so she could call her secretary.

" **What is so damn important that you need to call me at like 5 in the morning?** ” Lexa asks aggravated as soon as she picks up the phone.

“ **Ms. Woodson I am so sorry but hell is breaking out here. I’ve been sitting here all night trying to get rid of all the journalists and tabloids that call your office non-stop.** ” her secretary explains in an almost crying voice.

“ **What are you talking about? Why would journalists try to call my office?** ” Lexa asks confused.

“ **You don’t know about it? There were lots of articles published about you in almost every famous tabloid magazine online.** ” the secretary explains.

All the colour disappears out of Lexa’s face and she hangs up the phone to get online immediately. She didn’t lie, no matter on what tabloid website she goes, all she sees is pictures of her and Clarke from the charity event and ball with the caption “ _Is the successful Lexa Woodson really dating a prostitute?_ ” She reads quickly all the articles and in all of them they say that Clarke works as a prostitute and that Lexa probably cannot bond with ‘normal’ women anymore after the horrible break-up with her ex-girlfriend Costia.

“ **You got to be fucking kidding me!** ” Lexa said out loud as she read that. There it was again, Costia still tries to manipulate her life but Lexa never thought that she would go that far.

“ **Lexa…? What is the matter?** ” Clarke is standing in the door still looking very sleepy.

Lexa doesn’t answer and just shows Clarke her phone so she can see for herself. She needs to think of what to do, of course did Costia think that she was clever telling all these lies about her. But Lexa is planning on turning it around, she just doesn’t know how yet.

“ **What the actual fuck?!** ” Clarke yells as she is finished reading the article. “ **This has to be some fucking joke. I am not a prostitute! What the fuck is this bitch thinking? I will end her god damn life!** ” Clarke continues to yell.

Lexa just sits down and buries her face in her hands saying “ **I am so sorry Clarke. I never wanted this to happen.** ” Clarke sits next to her and puts her hand on her thigh.

“ **Don’t worry about it Lexa we will find a way out of this. I know we will.** ” Clarke assures her.

“ **Thank you very much.** ” the brunette says before both women start to discuss what would be the smartest thing to do now in this situation.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa is taking actions against Costia now. Will it really keep Costia away from her though?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is already in progress guys ;) things are going to get really intense. I hope you are ready :D Thank you so much for reading! Love y'all

Clarke and Lexa were talking for more than two hours but still didn’t have a real plan.

Lexa looks at her watch as she gets up from the couch and says “ **I am sorry Clarke but I have to go to work now. It’s almost 8am and I am sure hell is still breaking out there. I will give you a call when I have new information about all of this.** ”

Clarke gets up as well but kisses Lexa before she disappears through the door. As Lexa walks down the stairs she is wondering why there’s so much noise on the street. She opens the door and the only thing she sees is lights flashing right in her face and the shouted questions of at least 15 journalists that have been waiting in front of Clarke’s apartment. How could they found out where she lives? Lexa is pushing a few of them away to get to her car, she starts it and guns the engine what scares a few of them, so they take a few steps back. She is driving with at least 40mp/h through the city until she reaches the building of her company. The journalists were waiting for her there as well. She goes up to her office and her secretary jumps up as she sees her.

“ **Ms. Woodson thank the lord you’re finally here. I have arranged an appointment with your lawyers and some other people who want to see you immediately. They are already waiting in your office.** ”

“ **Okay, thank you so much Laura. I don’t know what I’d do without you. Please take the rest of the day off. I am going to be quite busy today and I will handle everything myself.** ” Lexa says with a soft voice.

“ **Thank you Ms. Woodson. If you need anything call me though.** ” her secretary answers and returns to her desk as Lexa opens the door of her office.

There are at least 7 people in the room all sitting on chairs and on the couch.

“ **Ladies and Gentlemen I am sorry I am late. I heard you all want to talk to me immediately, so let’s sit together and think how we are going to solve this misery.** ” Lexa says in her cold voice that she always has when it comes to business. Almost everybody starts talking at the same time and Lexa doesn’t understand a word one of them is saying. “ **Please! Calm down. Nothing has happened yet. We still got time. Anderson, could you find out anything about who gave the press this information?** ” Lexa asks even though she was already 100% sure who was behind all this but she had to be sure about it.

A pretty, young man with dark skin rises from the couch and says “ **I could call in a favour of one of the journalists who works at a tabloid magazine who published this story and he told me that a woman named ‘Costia Chase’ has called them two days ago.** ”

“ **As I thought, thank you very much Anderson.** ” Lexa replies. “ **Jackson, what do you think we should do consider our legal possibilities here?** ” Lexa asks and turns to a red-headed woman sitting near her desk.

“ **Well Ms. Woodson, I have been advised by my fellow lawyers that it would be rational to get a restraining order for this Costia Chase. With this, you would make sure that she is at least not able to come near you or manipulate any further operations. Plus it would be a statement that you are not connected to her anymore in any relation.** ” The woman says pretty fast.

“ **I like it. Good idea. You think you can get this done quickly?** ” Lexa asks her.

“ **Of course Ms. Woodson. I will start right away. Anderson, I will need you as well.** ” She says, gets up and her and the other guy leave the room.

“ **And what can I do for the rest of you?** ” Lexa asks turning to the people left in the office.

“ **We have to discuss how that will affect the reputation of this company. Me and my PR team think that it would be the smartest move if you live broadcasted a video statement, that shows people how this disaster is not affecting the way we are doing business.** ” says an older man who is standing in front of her desk. Lexa doesn’t answer right away but thinks about it for a few seconds. It does seem like the smartest thing to do. To convince the public that those stories are all lies is the hardest part about it.

“ **Alright, I will do it. Get me about 5-10 broadcast time at every big TV News channel by the end of next week. I will write my statement myself.** ” Lexa agrees and so the last 5 people are busy with taking notes and typing into their phones as they make their way out of her office.

Once everybody was gone she has a moment to breathe. Lexa rises from her big chair and walks to the glass walls behind her that give her a view over half Chicago. She lets her thoughts wander for a few moments. This is not how she wanted things to turn out, she had it all figured out, was more or less happy with her life and then this happens. But this would not stop her, she didn’t come all this way to break now. She felt stronger than ever and when all of this was over nothing could ever stop her. She is 26 and is leading one of the most successful businesses in the world. She will not let anybody hurt the people she loves nor herself. They will see that it was a mistake to do this. She gets back to her laptop and starts to answer Emails, return calls, send out messages to everybody to inform them about what was really going on and starts to write her statement for the live broadcast.

So, the days pass by without any progress but at least things are not getting worse right now. Lexa has informed Clarke about the actions she is going to take now against Costia and advised her not to leave the house unless it’s necessary. Lexa is just about to leave her office on Friday as the red-headed woman comes towards her.

“ **Oh, Ms. Woodson I am happy that you’re still here. We got the restraining order for Costia Chase. It went through two hours ago.** ” She says and hands Lexa a bunch of papers with all the information on them.

“ **That’s great! Thank you very much Jackson. Good job!** ” Lexa says in a happy tone and the woman starts to smile.

While Lexa gets in the elevator she is reading the documents her lawyer just gave her. Costia is not allowed to come closer than 150ft near her or the building of her company. That is going to help a lot. Lexa will make this go viral, then Costia will see what happens when she crosses the line. The brunette arrives at the parking garage, gets in her car and drives home. She needs to relax for a few hours, this week has been hell for her. She is going to cook herself something nice and maybe call Clarke for a few minutes and she will feel a little better. As Lexa arrives at home she unlocks the door and walks immediately into the bedroom to change her clothes. She puts on grey sweatpants and a black v-neck shirt before she gets into the kitchen to start cooking. She is starving after such a long day with barely any breaks. Lexa takes her food as it’s ready and sits in front of her 60-inch TV watching Family Guy. This is the only ‘mainstream’ show that Lexa can watch because she doesn’t have to think while she watches it and that is exactly what she needs right now.

She has been watching 3 episodes as she suddenly hears a weird noise at the door. Lexa turns around and listens carefully. Somebody is at the door and her housekeeper is not supposed to be here today she knew that. So, Lexa gets up and walks quietly into the kitchen, reaches in one of the drawers and pulls out a _P-99_ she stores there. She gets close to the door as it suddenly opened and somebody walks in.

“ **Stop!** ” Lexa yells and points the gun right at the person who just entered her house. It is Costia who just freezes. “ **Costia?! What the hell?! What are you doing here?** ” Lexa shouts but lowers the gun.

“ **Just because you’re too chicken shit to let me talk to you, you got a restraining order for me?** ” Costia yells and walks towards Lexa, who takes a few steps back.

“ **If I call the cops now you’re going to jail! The order went through this after noon. You are legally not even allowed to be on this block!** ” Lexa warns her.

“ **Well, then what are you waiting for? You are just angry because I told everybody the dirty games that you are playing when you are not sitting behind your stupid desk! Everybody thinks the sophisticated Lexa Woodson has no secrets, well I am sure now everybody will realise what a fucked up person you really are!** ” Costia screams.

Lexa is taking a few more steps back from her while saying “ **You are mad! What’s in it for you? We were both living our lives, why do you care what I do? Why did you have to this?** ”

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Costia doesn't give up and is still trying to ruin Lexa's life, for how much longer though?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little longer because I just had so many ideas for this chapter :) Enjoy and thank you for reading!

Back in Clarke’s apartment, the blonde woman is lying on her bed being bored out of her mind. This is ridiculous, she has to do something. She puts on some clothes and decides to drive to Lexa’s house. If they already have to be inside then they as well can spend a little time with each other. She hasn’t seen her in a week and she really starts to miss her. Before she leaves the building she checks for any people waiting for her but everything seems to be clear. She gets on the bus, drives three stations and walks another ten minutes from there. She never realised how close her and Lexa actually live to each other. As she sees Lexa’s car in front of her house, Clarke’s heart is beating faster. She is at home! Clarke comes near the door but stops right in front of it. Why are there so many noises coming from the inside? Is the TV on or something? She gets even closer to the door and presses her ear against it. No, that cannot be the TV, that is Lexa’s voice yelling words that she couldn’t understand. What is going on?

Clarke checks if she can open the door and it wasn’t locked, that’s weird. Lexa always locks the door when she gets home. The blonde enters the house without making any noise, nobody in the hallway but she can hear the voices clearer now that seem to come from the living room. She walks down the hallway but stopping right before the living room. Something isn’t right here. Now she can hear every word Lexa and somebody else who is in the room with her is saying.

“ **You are mad! What’s in it for you? We were both living our lives, why do you care what I do? Why did you have to do this?** ” Lexa says very loudly.

“ **Oh, don’t act like don’t know why I am doing this! You were the one who left me! You’re so full of shit Lexa it makes me sick!** ” the other voice replies screaming.

Wait a second. Could that be Costia? But that’s not possible. She is not allowed to come near Lexa. Did she really break the restraining order and risks going to jail just to harass Lexa some more? Well, this bitch is not going to be amused. Clarke dials 9-1-1 and calls the cops to Lexa’s house. This time they are going to lock her up for good. So Clarke sneaks up behind Costia. Lexa’s eyes meet Clarke’s and she tries to let Lexa know what she is going to do next but Lexa is just shaking her head very slowly.

“ **I thought I told you that I am going to teach you some manners next time you cross me or Lexa again bitch!** ” Clarke says before Costia turns quickly around and Clarke punches her right in the face with her fist knocking her out immediately. “ **God damnit! That always looks so easy in the movies!** ” Clarke yells as she feels the horrible pain in the knuckles.

“ **Clarke! What are you doing here?** ” Lexa asks running up to her.

“ **Well, I wanted to look if you’re okay and apparently no minute too late.** ” Clarke replies.

“ **We should call the police!** ” Lexa says.

“ **I already did that, they are on their way pretty fast when they hear that a rich white woman is in trouble.** ” Clarke replies and even in this serious situation she can make Lexa laugh by saying this.

A few minutes later the police comes but they also have to call an ambulance to check if Costia suffered any injuries from the punch Clarke gave her. Lexa explains to the police that Costia broke into her house and that it was nothing but self-defence when Clarke knocked her out. They are asking Clarke and Lexa some more questions but are taking Costia with them who was conscious again but not able to speak yet. 2 hours later everybody was gone and Lexa and Clarke are alone in her house. Clarke got a bandage around her right hand because she had bruised her knuckles.

“ **That was really dangerous Clarke! Your poor hand.** ” Lexa says giving her some ice to put on it.

“ **It’s not the first crazy bitch that I knocked out and don’t worry about my hand. I am trained to use my left hand as well when it comes to ‘hand jobs’** ” Clarke laughs.

“ **This is a little gross babe.** ” Lexa replies but smiles.

Both women sit down and watch some TV together until Lexa turns to Clarke with a worried look on her face.

“ **Clarke, I wanted to talk with you about something.** ” She says and turns down the volume of the TV.

“ **Okay…** ” Clarke says just as worried.

“ **I had a meeting with my PR directors this week, to discuss what I should do to get rid of those bad headlines. They said that… that it would be the best if we weren’t seen in public together anymore.** ” Lexa hesitates while she speaks but Clarke knew that this would come at some point.

“ **What do you mean? Does that mean we cannot see each other anymore?** ” Clarke asks with a little panic in her voice.

“ **At least not so frequently and not in public. I am so sorry Clarke, I really don’t want this you have to believe me. All I want is to be with you but right now it would be the smartest to keep my head down until this situations is not as tense as it is right now. Please try to understand this.** ” Lexa answers.

“ **It’s okay Lexa. I understand. I really do. I don’t want you to lose your company or anything. I am still with you and we can make it through this.** ” Clarke heard the words coming out of her mouth as if a stranger spoke. She didn’t want to say this. She wanted to tell Lexa that she doesn’t care about who is seeing them together because all she wants is this woman sitting right in front of her. But she couldn’t. She knows how much this means to Lexa. The brunette smiles and kisses Clarke, who doesn’t move her lips as she feels Lexa’s lips on hers.

“ **I knew you would understand this. I promise you I will do whatever I can to solve this. Soon it’s all going to be over.** ” Lexa assures her. Clarke just nods and forces a smile. They spend some more hours together before Clarke makes herself on her way home. She is feeling quite down now, knowing that she is not able to see Lexa as often as she did before. But maybe she should see it a little more positively. She will be able to focus on work and her classes. No distractions anymore.

The next morning she wakes up wondering why her right hand hurts so badly. Oh, right. She punched that bitch right into her stupid face. Clarke is still proud about this. The blonde is groaning the whole way from her bed to her closet because it is freaking 7am in the morning and she has class in an hour. Sometimes she’s just lying in bed after the alarm rang asking herself if she really needs this education but then she hears the voice of her mother in her head saying that other children don’t have the same chance as she does and that’s makes her get up and go to University. She is way too tired to put make-up on, so she only wraps herself up in a comfy jacket and a huge scarf. She puts her hair in a bun while she chewing the rest of her breakfast and heads out. As she opens the door of the building to walk down to the bus station she just stops not being sure what she is seeing there.

“ **Lexa? What are you doing here? It’s 7:30 in the morning? Why aren’t you in the office? And didn’t you say that we shou-** “ Clarke asks all these questions but Lexa just walks up to her and kisses her so gently and passionate at the same, Clarke forgets everything she wanted to say.

“ **Get in the car, beautiful. I will take you to class.** ” Lexa offers and Clarke, still confused as hell, just gets into the car looking at Lexa trying to figure out what is going on. “ **Don’t look at me like that. I am just taking you to class, nothing wrong about that don’t you think?** ” Lexa says as she is driving down the street.

Clarke doesn’t reply and looks out of the window. As they arrived at the building of the University of Chicago, Lexa parks her expensive car next to all the crappy VW Vans of the other students. That already draws lots of attention.

“ **Well, thank you for driving me to class. That was really nice of you Lexa.** ” Clarke thanks her as she gets out of the car noticing that Lexa does that as well. “ **What are you doing?** ” the blonde asks.

“ **I will walk you to class.** ” Lexa explains in an innocent voice.

“ **That’s really not necessary, Lexa.** ” Clarke assures her but Lexa just shakes her head, takes Lexa’s hand and they both walk up the stairs. Clarke can feel that everybody’s staring at them but Lexa doesn’t seem to mind it. Right before they reach Clarke’s classroom she stops Lexa.

“ **Okay could you please explain to me what is going on? Yesterday you told me we shouldn’t be seen in public together and now you are walking me to class without minding it?** ”

“ **Well, I’ve been thinking about it and I came to the conclusion that I really don’t care what other people think of me or us. You are a part of my life now and I don’t want to hurt your feelings ever.** ” the brunette says and takes Clarke’s hand holding it tightly. “ **You are really important to me. For the first time in forever I have the feeling that finally somebody can see my soul and not just my money. You showed me what it’s like to be totally myself without fearing it.** ” Lexa continues.

“ **Wow Lexa, I had no idea that you were thinking that. But I feel exactly the same, I really do. You’re not like the others and I feel a connection with you I have never felt before with anybody.** ” Clarke admits what makes Lexa smile.

“ **That’s why I-…** ” Lexa starts but her voice breaks and Clarke looks right into her deep green eyes. “ **That’s why I love you, Clarke.** ” Lexa finishes the sentence. Clarke’s heart skips a few heartbeats as she hears that.

“ **I love you too.** ” Clarke smiles, pulls Lexa closer to her and kisses her with so much love. It took a while until they could let go of each other again. Clarke is feeling Lexa’s smile on her lips while she is kissing her and that makes her smile as well. “ **I have to go now. I am already late.** ” Clarke explains but kisses Lexa on her cheek once more before she enters her classroom feeling like the happiest person on this planet.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa is broadcasting her video statement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I am really sorry about the delay but you know, life happened. The next chapter is going to skip a few months of the story but I will explain that further in the next chapter, just that you know. Sorry that this one is so short but I wanted to find a good end before I continue in the next one :) Hope you understand and are still up to read this. Love y'all!

Lexa watches Clarke go inside of the classroom and cannot hide the big smile on her face as she is walking back to her car. She feels very confident now and is sure that things are going to turn out to be okay. She just knows it. As she arrives at her office, her secretary was on the phone with someone but hangs up immediately as she sees her.

“ **Oh Ms. Woodson, I am instructed to remind you of the video statement that should broadcast today.** ”

“ **Damn it! Was that today? I totally forgot about that. Thank you very much Laura, I will call my PR director immediately.** ” Lexa answers and disappears in her office.

She calls the PR team and they tell her that everything is pretty much prepared. Lexa takes a last look over her statement, she wrote herself. Doesn’t look too bad, let’s hope she doesn’t stutter or anything. She takes the elevator to go to the 8th floor where a make-up team is already waiting for her.

“ **Really? Is that necessary?** ” Lexa asks annoyed. She hates it when people tell her to wear make-up.

“ **Yes Ms. Woodson it’s really essential that you look flawless today. I mean, you do every day but now we have to put some more effort into it than usual.** ” One of the make-up artists says and he takes Lexa’s laugh as an agreement, so they get to work.

Fortunately the make-up isn’t very obvious. It just makes her eyes seem a little darker and her eye lashes longer, not so bad after all. Like 20 minutes later she is sitting at a desk, a camera directed at her face and her statement on a sheet of paper laying in front of her. She is ready to do this with the hope that all the accusations are finally going to stop. Lots of people wearing headphones are talking rapidly with each other until one of them holds up a hand and counts down from five to one. Lexa sees the little red light on the camera go on and knows she is live now. She tenses up her whole body as she starts to speak.

“ **Hello ladies and gentlemen, my name is Lexa Woodson and I am the CEO of Woodson Corporate. The way you might associate my name is with the many headlines that appeared in several tabloid magazines about me and a woman named Clarke Griffin. I am speaking here to you to tell the truth. Yes, I am dating a woman with the name Clarke Griffin but she is not, or ever was, a prostitute. These accusations have been spread by Costia Chase, who is indeed an ex girlfriend of mine. I am no longer attached to this woman nor do I have any further romantic interactions with this person. I do not want to do any harm to Ms. Chase but her attempts to negatively influence my private life have forced me to take actions against her.** ” Lexa paused for a few seconds, looking at the next lines of her statement but she doesn’t think that they would truly express what she really wants to say. So, she pushes her sheets aside and notices the PR Team exchanging worried looks and whispers, but this is how she wants to do it because she knows it is going to convince the people more than coldly spoken words.

So she continues “ **But I don’t think that these formalities are going to be sufficient in this situation. I want you all to look at me as somebody who has a deep emotional world even though it cannot be seen often. Clarke Griffin is the woman I truly love and our relationship is based on mutual respect for each other. She is someone I couldn’t live without, she is cheerful, kind and smart. She is the one thing that keeps me going. If you all look into your hearts you will find this exact same feeling for someone you used to love or still love. It is important that we should look beyond all these labels but rather find a way to stand together as one. The games that women play to put each other down or to make them feel better about themselves even though other people are suffering is not the right way to act on our feelings. This is not who we are and I believe that we can do better than that. Let’s not believe in hate. Let us believe in something that will conquer hate and that will always bring out the best in us. Let love win.** ”

As Lexa speaks these sentences she can feel how her eyes fill more and more with tears but she tries to hold them back. The red light on the camera goes out and she starts to blink very often to get rid of the blurry vision.

Everything in the room is quiet as Lexa gets up and says “ **I hope it was all to your expectations. Thank you very much for doing this for me ladies and gentlemen.** ” She knows that she has just shown everyone a side of herself that she has been trying to hide. She always thought that an emotionless attitude will give people the impression that she is not dominated by fears or personal interests. But since she met Clarke everything in her feels warmer and she doesn’t have such a hard time anymore to show who she truly is. She thinks this is the best way to live her life from now on. Just being happy and don’t having to feel guilty about it. Her phone starts to ring and she picks it up only hearing sobbing at the other end.

“ **Hello?** ” Lexa asks confused.

“ **Lexa… I just saw your broadcast. Oh my god it was so beautiful. I love you so much. You are the best person on this planet.** ” Clarke cries.

The brunette is secretly smiling as she says “ **I am happy you liked it. I spoke right from the heart. This is going to show people that I truly love you Clarke.** ” Clarke is still not able to answer because she is blowing her nose loudly at the moment.

“ **Thank you Lexa, thank you for believing in us**.” The blonde says with a heavy hiccup.

“ **Of course princess, I’d do anything for us. Thank you very much for calling me. I will come by your apartment after work and we can have dinner together.** ” Lexa replies.

“ **I’d love that.** ” Clarke says before they say goodbye and hang up the phone.

Lexa is sure now that things are going to get better and deep inside of her she really thinks that Clarke is the one she wants to marry one day.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke's graduation is finally happening and Lexa has a very special surprise for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the irregular updates I am just a little busy atm :) thanks for being so patient. Hope you enjoy it!

The months went by and no tabloid magazine or any TV channel is talking about this scandalous rumour that Costia started anymore. Lexa and Clarke are just living their every-day lives and nothing really exciting is happening except that both of them are just utterly and unconditionally in love with each other. Clarke is about to write her final exams, so she uses all her time to study for it. Lexa totally understands that and helps her as much as she can. Lexa has already the perfect idea for Clarke’s graduation party and the special gift she wants to give her on that day. She already arranged a few things for the party and it’s going to be really huge. In comparison, Lexa’s life in the company has changed a lot. Her employees have more trust in her now and she is having a very friendly relationship with some of them instead of trying to make them scared of her. They still have lots of respect for her but it’s not as formal anymore and they have some giggles now and then in the office.

Clarke has finally written all of her exams, Lexa is spending the weeks until she gets her results with assuring her that she did the best she could and that she will pass. Of course, Clarke is nervous and is sure she hasn’t studied enough. Until one day Lexa is quietly working in her office and suddenly the door bursts open and someone starts screaming “ **I PASSED MOTHERFUCKERS!** ” very loudly while a small person with long blonde hair runs up to Lexa and literally knocks her off her chair because she hugs her so violently.

“ **Woah Woah! Prisa!** ” Lexa says still trying to realise what just happened the last few seconds.

“ **I PASSED IT LEXA!!! I PASSED IT! OH MY GOD I CAN’T BELIEVE IT** ” Clarke shouts while she lays on the floor with Lexa. Lexa gets up and picks Clarke up in her arms to spin her around.

“ **I am so proud of you baby! See I told you, you could do it!** ” Lexa cheers with her and kisses her very gently.

“ **You are right! I am so relieved. This is great.** ” Clarke says and spends the next 20 minutes to describe detailed how she didn’t want to open the Email with her results but then finally did it and screamed so loud that one of her neighbours knocked on her door to check if everything was okay or if she is getting murdered.

Lexa is having a huge smile on her face while Clarke is talking because that means that she can finally give that huge party she planned for her. It may not be exactly what Clarke expects from it but hey at least she likes surprises. A few more days later Lexa is getting ready to go to Clarke’s graduation. Clarke wanted to convince her that it’s not really necessary for Lexa to be there and that it will be very boring but Lexa insisted on being there. She knows Clarke doesn’t like lots of attention but Lexa won’t miss this important event in her life. Clarke is already there since this morning, so as Lexa arrives in her black Audi R8 and her tailored dark red suit, she is already getting some confused looks by the families of other graduates. Lexa follows the rest of the people to an area outside where hundreds of chairs are lined up in front of a big stage with a podium. She sits down where people don’t really see her and waits until the ceremony starts.

As everybody is seated, an old black woman walks up to the podium and starts to speak “T **hank you all very much for being here on this special day. For the graduates it might be the happiest day of their lives so far and I am proud to present these excellent young adults who made their time here worth while and will step out into the world now, with a lot more experience than when they came here to the University of Chicago.** ”

Everybody starts clapping and Lexa smiles a little bit because she just remembered her graduation. The black lady got a sheet of paper out of an envelope and starts reading the names of the graduates. It takes a while until she mentions Clarke’s name and as she does, Lexa gets up from her chair and claps enthusiastic and even whistles loudly. Even from here she can see Clarke smiling and blushing as she takes her diploma and walks down the stairs to sit back down. About 20 minutes later graduation is over and Lexa gets up to wait for Clarke at the entrance. When she sees her, she has the biggest grin on her face that Lexa has ever seen her with and Clarke runs towards her to hug her.

“ **I am so proud of you baby.** ” Lexa says and kisses her gently.

“ **I still cannot believe it! I am so happy right now.** ” Clarke replies.

“ **You should be! It’s a special day and it has to be celebrated.”** Lexa smiles.

“ **Please I do not want a big party or anything you know me.** ” Clarke says shyly.

“ **Yeah, I know. Let’s just go to my place and I will cook something for us in the evening.** ” Lexa suggests and Clarke nods.

Of course there is no such thing happening but Lexa wants to keep it a secret until they are there. So, the women get in the car and drive home. Clarke is so happy and is ranting about how nervous she was on stage, that she doesn’t even notice the cars which are all parked in front of the house as they walk up the stairs. Lexa unlocks the door and they enter. Clarke takes her jacket off and they walk into the kitchen.

Lexa grins as she says “ **I know we said no presents.** ”

“ **We never said that.** ” Clarke replies

“ **But I got you something very special anyways.** ” Lexa continues as she gets a huge box out of a drawer. The box slightly moved.

“ **Lexa? Why is the box moving? What is in there?** ” Clarke asks worried.

“ **Open it and find it out.** ” Lexa suggests.

Clarke lifts the top of the box very slowly and carefully and her mouth drops open when she sees what is inside. She reaches into the box with both hands and gets out a little golden retriever puppy.

“ **Oh my god… Oh my god… you didn’t. Oh my god.** ” Clarke repeats again and again not knowing how to react to this.

“ **Look at his collar baby.** ” Lexa says smiling. On the collar of the dog, there’s a key hanging from it.

“ **What is the key for?** ” Clarke asks confused.

“ **That is the key for this house because I wanted to know what you think of the idea to move in with me?** ” Lexa asks hesitating a little. Clarke doesn’t answer but just hugs Lexa again very tightly and starts crying a little.

“ **I would love to Lexa!** ” she cheers after a minute and Lexa spins her around in her arms being just as happy in this moment.

“ **So, I think you like your present huh?** ” Lexa asks.

“ **Are you kidding?! I love it!** ” Clarke says and squeezes her little puppy, which playfully licks her cheek and barks twice.

Lexa takes Clarke’s hand and leads her into the living room where all the lights are out. As Clarke comes closer suddenly all the lights go on and about 4 people jump out from all kinds of hiding places and yell

“ **SURPRISE CLARKE!** ”

Clarke jumps a little and screams because she got scared for a second but as she realises all the people that were hiding in Lexa’s living room she just starts crying all over again. Every one of them just runs towards her and hugs her. There are her old high-school besties Raven and Octavia, her mum Abby and step-dad Kane. Lexa takes a few steps back out of respect while the big family is all hugging each other for a few minutes and all the women have tears in their eyes. The door bell rings, so Lexa goes to the front door to see who it is. She opens it and there is a tall, dark-skinned, bald guy with a handsome face standing in front of her.

“ **Long time no see little sis.** ” The tall guy says smiling as he hugs Lexa.

“ **I missed you Lincoln! I am so glad you could make it.** ” Lexa says after she hugged her big brother.

“ **Of course I come. You wouldn’t shut up about your princess, so I need to see if she is really as awesome as you keep telling me.** ” Lincoln laughs and takes his coat off as he steps inside. Lexa walks into the living room with him where everybody is talking with each other.

“ **Hey everybody! I wanted to introduce my brother Lincoln to you. He came all the way from Seattle so that he could meet all of you.** ” Lexa explains.

Everybody waves and says hi. They are going to have enough time to get to know each other later. Lexa walks back into the kitchen to get some drinks and something to eat. She prefers it if her guests eat in the kitchen, so she prepares everything on the kitchen counters before she returns to her guests.

She politely approaches Clarke’s parents and says in a very formal voice “ **Mrs. Griffin I would like to introduce myself, I am Lexa Woodson. Thank you very much for assisting me with the party. I very much appreciate it.** ”

They shake hands and Abby replies “ **It’s very nice to meet you Lexa, thank you for arranging all of this.** ”

“ **Of course, Clarke’s graduation has to be celebrated.** ” Lexa says before she turns to Kane to repeat the introduction to him.

They seem very pleased with Lexa so far, so she excuses herself to direct her attention to the other attendants of her party. She walks over to Clarke who is already giggling and laughing with her two friends Raven and Octavia.

“ **So this is the famous and mysterious Ms. Woodson we have heard so much of!** ” Raven says in a curious voice.

Lexa smiles politely and shakes their hands saying “ **I hope Clarke only has positive things to say about me.** ”

“ **Oh that for sure. More than just positive huh Clarke** ” Octavia grins and bumps Clarke with her elbow.

“ **Stop it guys! At least she knows how to take care of her girlfriend.** ” Clarke replies and kisses Lexa for a few seconds before she returns to her mom and step-dad to talk with them.

“ **Are you enjoying the party so far?** ” Lexa asks Octavia and Raven.

“ **Yeah, it’s pretty great here! Your house is huge by the way.** ” Raven answers.

Lexa nods to thank her for this compliment as Octavia adds “ **So, does your brother have a girlfriend or something?** ”

“ **It has not come to my knowledge that he currently has a girlfriend.** ” Lexa replies.

Suddenly Octavia smiles and empties her glass of Champaign and just mumbles “ **Perfect.** ” before she walks off into Lincoln’s direction.

Raven sighs out loud and just shakes her head. This must happen pretty often. Lexa spends the next hour with talking a little bit with everybody before she is pouring herself a glass of whiskey together with her brother, who prefers this over Champaign, and they just stand in the kitchen talking a little bit.

“ **How is business doing, Lincoln?** ” Lexa asks curiously.

“ **Pretty good so far. It was hard to build up a good reputation in Seattle but I am getting jobs very regularly now. Apparently these days more and more people need an interpreter.** ” he answers. The siblings toast each other and empty them both. “ **Do you think this friend of Clarke is interested in me?** ” Lincoln asks after a long pause.

“ **Octavia? I think so. She asked me earlier if you have a girlfriend.** ” Lexa replies and both look at her how she is taking two shots in a row while Clarke and Raven are cheering.

“ **Oh really? Very nice! She is very good looking I have to admit it.** ” Lincoln says and smiles.

“ **But be careful. Remember what happened last time you took a chick home from a party. She stalked you for 4 months.** ” Lexa reminds him but Lincoln only rolls his eyes at her and walks over to Octavia again.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally Clarke and Lexa get some alone time after an eventful week ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for still reading this :) I know the updates are less frequent now but I am trying to keep it up as good as I can. I hope you understand :) Love y'all

The party went pretty well and after some more hours everybody is on their way home/hotel. Even Lincoln preferred it to stay in a hotel. When Lexa asked why he would only laugh and say “ **I already had to listen to you fucking girls in your room when we were teenagers. I think I have earned some peace and quiet by now.** ” Clarke would stay at Lexa’s place though.

As Lexa and Clarke are lying in bed cuddling Clarke looks and Lexa and says “ **Thank you so much for that party and for inviting all my friends and family.** ”

“ **No problem baby. I know how much you must miss them.** ” Lexa answers.

“ **What about your family? We have been dating for over four months now and I just found out that you have a brother.** ” Clarke asks but hesitates a little bit.

Lexa doesn’t look her in the eyes but decides to answer “ **Unfortunately, my dad passed away when I was 14 years old and my mom hasn’t been the same since then. She lives in a house somewhere near a forest and doesn’t want anybody to visit her. I and my brother have tried it to help her but she doesn’t want any help. We drove to the house where she is living but she slammed the door in our faces. I learned to live with the way she is now and sometimes I think that she, like dad, is already gone.** ” Clarke doesn’t say anything, just looks at her. She strokes her cheek gently trying to tell her that she understands her.

“ **I am sorry…** ” Clarke finally whispers but Lexa only shakes her head a little

“ **Don’t. You are my family now and I am not planning it on losing it anytime soon.** ” Lexa answers and kisses Clarke one more time before she turns off the light and both women go to sleep.

On the next morning Clarke wakes up before Lexa, so she carefully gets out of bed to make some breakfast. While she is boiling some eggs she notices Lexa’s laptop on the counter. Clarke is sure Lexa doesn’t mind it if she uses it for a bit to search for jobs. Now that she finally graduated as a pharmaceutical engineer she needs to start working at some point. The whole morning she searches for all kinds of jobs, writes a few emails and leaves several voice mails. Now all she has to do is wait. It is 12pm already and Lexa is still not up. Did she drink too much again last night? Clarke looks into the bedroom but the bed was empty. Where did she go? Just as she is asking herself that question, she feels two hands wrapping around her waist and a raspy voice whispering in her ear.

“ **Hey there beautiful.** ”

Clarke smiles and puts her hands on Lexa’s which are resting on her hips. Clarke feels how Lexa is biting her lip gently and hearing her breath right in her ear makes her moan very low. The brunette’s right hand goes a little lower and shoves in her boxer shorts starting to rub Clarke tight between her legs, what makes her moan again but louder this time.

“ **Ahh Lexa.** ” Clarke says as she reaches behind with her hand to grab Lexa’s hair.

That makes the tall woman moan as well and Clarke knows that it doesn’t take much more to make her lose control and she loves doing that. To see this strong, sophisticated woman lose all control. To see the hunger in her eyes and to feel how her muscles shake because of all the strength it takes her not to let herself go completely. Clarke pulls on her hair to make Lexa kiss her neck.

“ **Ugh Lexa that feels so good… please, I need it.** ” She begs her with a little crying voice and smiles as she feels Lexa biting her neck very hard.

Lexa picks Clarke up and slams her against the wall before she starts to kiss her passionately. Both women let their tongues play with each other for a while and Lexa suddenly slides two of her fingers deep into Clarke making her scream for a second. She curls them up when she goes deep and Clarke feels like she is about to pass out, so good is Lexa fucking her.

“ **Oh god Lexa yes, yes it feels so amazing, nobody fucks me the way you do!** ” Clarke screams because at this point she just says out loud whatever comes to her mind.

The blonde shoves her hands under Lexa’s shirt and scratches down her back what makes the brunette moan and fuck her even harder. She can feel how Lexa’s back is wet from blood or sweat Clarke cannot tell but she knows that Lexa doesn’t mind it. That is one of the things that she loves so much about her, that she finally takes her the way she needs it. With every thrust of Lexa’s fingers she slams her harder against the wall and all that Clarke is able to do at this moment is to hold onto Lexa and when she cums, her nails claw into Lexa’s back and she is screaming her name so loudly. Lexa smiles as Clarke tightens around her fingers and lets go of her hair. She carefully lets her down again but Clarke legs shake so much that she still has to hold onto Lexa for a few more seconds.

“ **God you are so amazing.** ” Lexa says and kisses her very gently before both of them take a shower together and Lexa goes to work while Clarke stays at home.

9 hours later Lexa unlocks the door to find Clarke in the almost same position as she left her. “ **Did you even move from that couch today?** ” Lexa asks jokingly and Clarke just shakes her head.

“ **Well, technically I did because I got up to make myself some hot pockets.** ” she answers with a big smile. They have dinner and this time Clarke volunteers to cook something for Lexa. “ **I know this is not the ‘healthy’ food that you normally eat but it’s fucking delicious you will see.** ” Clarke assures her.

She makes chicken breast with a flamin’ hot cheeto marinade and baked potatoes with sour cream. When Clarke hands Lexa her plate the brunette takes a close look at it and smells it before she takes the first bite.

“ **And? Is that too low quality for Ms. Woodson**.” Clarke asks curiously.

Lexa doesn’t answer right away but chews it for a little bit before she says “ **It is a very unexpected combination of flavour but I have to say that it is quite delicious.** ”

Clarke is happy about that and they eat in silence for a few minutes before she adds “ **Lexa, I feel bad for living here and not contributing anything to this household. I have been applying everywhere but nobody wants to give me a job here. Are you still sure that you are okay with me living here even though I have no income?** ”

“ **Baby, of course I am. I wouldn’t want it any other way. You make me very happy and every time when I step through that door and see you here it makes me fall in love with you all over again.** ” Lexa assures her and takes her hand in hers.

“ **Okay… but I will keep trying to find a job.** ” Clarke insists.

“ **Whatever you want baby.** ” Lexa answers and kisses her hand gently. “ **But you know, I think you should get out of the house a little bit more. This weekend a business partner has invited me to have dinner with him and his wife. It is not very formal and they asked if I could bring you along as well. What do you say?** ” Lexa continues.

“ **hmm… sounds good to me. I am always a slut for free food.** ” Clarke agrees, what makes Lexa laugh so hard she almost spits out her food.

Two more days pass without any news from the companies Clarke applied to. She is starting to get really nervous, she has to find SOMETHING. While the blonde is getting ready to go to this dinner with Lexa’s business partner she picks black jeans and a deep red blouse that fits her lipstick very well. She borrows one of Lexa’s slim silver watches she likes so much and because they are one of those couples that always match clothes, Lexa is wearing a button up shirt in the exact same colour as Clarke’s blouse. Clarke cannot hold herself back but to bite her lip while she watches Lexa getting ready. She will never get over it how hot she actually is.

They both drive to that restaurant that Lexa picked and Clarke was relieved that it wasn’t a place where you only get tiny portions of food for like a hundred Dollars. It was a steakhouse, so she knows that she is going to get some good stuff at least. They go into the big dining room and Lexa’s business partner already gets up as he sees them to shake Lexa’s hand and kiss Clarke’s. That seems a little strange to Clarke but she doesn’t say anything.

“ **It’s good to finally have some time to discuss some things with you Ms. Woodson.** ” says the guy.

“ **I agree, Mr. Cooper.** ” Lexa answers.

“ **Oh what a lovely outfit you’re wearing my dear. Where did you buy it?** ” asks Mrs. Cooper.

“ **Umm… At H &M**” Clarke answers a little ashamed.

The woman just raises her eyebrows and doesn’t say anything about that but her husband is laughing “ **Oh please don’t mind my wife Ms. Griffin. She has expensive taste, so don’t take it too serious.** ”

The evening goes by pretty well even though the only highlight for Clarke is the steak that she ordered, which was almost as good as the sex that she had with Lexa this morning. As Lexa got up to go to the restroom and leaves her alone with Mr. Cooper and his wife he almost immediately addresses her.

“ **So, Ms. Woodson has told me that you recently graduated as pharmaceutical engineer.** ”

“ **Well, yes I did just last month.** ” Clarke answers surprised.

“ **Ms. Woodson might haven’t told you but I am the dean of the pharmaceutical engineering department at the California Institute of Technology and I’ve been looking for young and motivated people for my department**.”

“ **Oh wow! I… I don’t know what to say.** ” Clarke says totally flustered.

“ **Well, yes would be a very enchanting answer but I do not want to pressure you. Take my card and when you have decided please give me a call so we can arrange further things.** ” He says with a charming smile and hands Clarke his card.

She thanks him and puts it in her purse. When Lexa comes back nobody mentions that they just had this conversation and Clarke doesn’t know what to do. This is the first time that she has the chance for a very promising position but in L.A.? She doesn’t know what to do. What about her and Lexa? They just moved in together and they would have to be in a long-distance relationship if Clarke agrees to this job. She has to think everything through at first. This is going to be one of the hardest decisions she’s ever made.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke is still thinking about taking that job offer but wants to discuss it with Lexa first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys I hope you haven't given me up yet :) I am still writing and I promise I will finish this fanfic and if it's the last thing I do :D Please forgive me for the delay, but I hope you will enjoy this chapter anyways. Lots of interesting things are going to happen next.

For the rest of the evening Clarke stayed rather quiet because thoughts are just twirling around in her mind. All she wants is to be alone at the moment to have time to think. As they are finished with dinner and say their goodbyes to Mr. Cooper and his wife, he says with a smile

“ **Well, Ms. Griffin I hope to hear from you soon.** ” Clarke just fakes a smiles and nods before her and Lexa make their way outside.

“ **What was that about?** ” Lexa asks confused “ **Are you having an affair with him or something?** ”

“ **No.** ” Clarke answers.

Lexa just shrugs her shoulders and they head home. Thousand of thoughts are twirling around in Clarke's head at the moment and she cannot think about anything else. Once they are home Clarke gets ready for bed immediately and both women go to bed even though it is still pretty early but Clarke just claims that she is very tired. But she is lying awake for a few more hours that night and just listens to Lexa’s deep and slow breaths as she tries to arrange her thoughts. The relationship to Lexa is endlessly precious to her. Nobody has ever cared about her as much as Lexa does and she couldn’t stand the thought of losing her but if she is really honest to herself, then this is not the life she wants. To sit at home waiting for Lexa to come home, not finding a good job and relying on somebody else for everything. All the things she wanted to do in her life before she met Lexa cannot be irrelevant now just because she is in a relationship with someone. But then it wasn’t just someone, it is Lexa…So beautiful, so confident, so vulnerable. Before Clarke is drifting into sleep she makes the decision to tell Lexa about it and see what she thinks of it before she worries about anything else. Clarke wakes up as Lexa comes out of the bathroom only a towel wrapped around her athletic body.

“ **Well… hello handsome.** ” Clarke mumbles as she tries to open her eyes.

Lexa just laughs and puts on some comfy clothes since it’s Sunday and she doesn’t have to work for a change. Clarke gets up and stumbles into the kitchen to make some coffee. Lexa follows her and sits down at the counter to look something up on her laptop.

“ **So, what’s the plan for today?** ” Clarke asks out of curiosity.

“ **Well, maybe I will read a little later, give you an orgasm, cook dinner for us.** ” Lexa answers casually with a charming smile on her lips.

Clarke giggles and shakes her head “ **I wouldn’t have anything against that. Sounds good.** ” She sits down at the kitchen counter with Lexa and asks herself if she should really tell Lexa now what happened yesterday when she was in the bathroom.

“ **Everything okay?** ” Lexa asks as she notices Clarke’s look.

“ **Umm… well…** ” Clarke starts a little nervous “ **something did happen yesterday while you were going to the restroom.** ” Clarke admits.

“ **Oh please don’t tell me that he asked you for a threesome or something, that dude is so creepy.** ” Lexa laughs.

“ **No, nothing like that happened. He actually offered me a job at the Institute of Technology in his pharmaceutical engineering department.** ” Clarke finally says.

Lexa's mouth drops open “ **Are you serious?! Oh my god babe that is amazing! Of course you immediately accepted right?!** ”

“ **Well, about that… that Institute is in California, in L.A. to be exact.** ” Clarke explains. That surprises Lexa and she doesn’t say anything for a few moments. “ **What are you thinking? I mean, this could be a chance for me to finally do what I’ve been working for these past 5 years but on the other hand, I really do not want to be away from you. You have your company here, your life here and everything. I would never ask you to throw that all away just because I want to work somewhere.** ” Clarke rants but Lexa kisses her to shut her up.

“ **If this is your dream Clarke, then I will do whatever I can to help you with that. We will make it through this, go to L.A. and pursue your dream, all I want you to be is happy.** ” Lexa answers with a soft voice.

“ **But Lexa you make me happy! More than anything ever has.** ” Clarke insists what makes Lexa smile a lot.

“ **I will visit you as often as I can, every weekend if I have to. Call him right now and tell him that you are taking the job. Before that none of us is moving away from this kitchen.** ” Lexa says and folds her arms in front of her chest. Clarke has to smile so bright and kisses her at least 20 times and says

“ **God you are so perfect. I love you so much Heda.** ”

“ **I love you too, princess.** ” Lexa replies.

The next few weeks are spend with planning everything for Clarke going to L.A. for a while. Mr. Cooper already took care of an apartment for her, so at least they don’t have to worry about that. Lexa supports her with a little money until the first month is over and she starts earning her own money. It all happened so fast, Clarke cannot believe it as they are on their way to the airport. She is excited for everything but cannot ignore that ache in her chest at the same time. It is going to suck to be so far away from Lexa but she said they could see each other at least twice a month over the weekend so she thinks it won’t be as bad. Some people go three or six months without seeing their partner and they are still together, right? And she doesn’t think that this will be for a very long time. She just wants to gain some experience and show everybody that she can do that job better than anybody else. Saying goodbye to Lexa was one of the hardest things that Clarke ever did, even though Lexa didn’t cry when they hug and kiss for the last time. Tears are just streaming down Clarke's face and before they have to leave each other Clarke hugs Lexa so tight and just whispers

" **May we meet again.** "

After she went through all the security checks and is sitting in the plane she still hasn’t stopped crying. But she tries to calm herself by not thinking about it so much. She watches a movie on her iPad and before she even knows it, she has already arrived at the airport in L.A. She gets off the plane, gets her huge suitcase, calls a cab and drives to the address where her new apartment will be.

As she opens the door she cannot believe what she is seeing. It was a very bright and comfy looking 2-room-apartment.

“ **This is better than any flat I had in Chicago!** ” Clarke says out loud. Her smile is a little frozen though because she remembers again that Lexa is not here with her to see this. Trying not to get too upset about it she pulls out her phone and Facetime’s her immediately.

“ **Hey there beautiful lady!** ” Lexa says.

“ **Oh my god you won’t believe how awesome my apartment is Lexa. It is so amazing and I have so much space.** ” Clarke already rants.

She shows Lexa her new flat through the camera of her phone and Lexa whistles impressed “ **Wow, seems like I gotta step up my game when it comes to stylish apartments.** ” Lexa jokes.

They talk for about 30 more minutes and then Lexa says that she has to go to bed. Clarke totally forgot the 2 hours of time difference between them now, so for Lexa it is already 10pm. Clarke tells her that she loves her before she hangs up. Well what should she do now? She grabs her jacket and decides to explore her neighbourhood a little bit. She isn’t living downtown L.A. of course because that should just be too loud and crowded. It takes her about 30 minutes to drive to the Institute of Technology with the car that she leased for this job. Clarke wanders around for about an hour before she returns to her flat with some groceries that she bought in a corner shop about 10 minutes from here. Before she goes to bed to start her new job in the morning she writes Lexa a cute good morning message to wake up to.

Her alarm goes off at about 7am in the morning and to her surprise, Clarke feels quite rested and jumps out of bed. She gets ready and puts on some of her good clothes to make a good first impression. For the way to the Institute she has to use the GPS on her phone though, but fortunately she has no troubles finding it. It is a pretty huge area with lots of green parks and fountains. Clarke parks her car on the employee’s parking lot what makes her feel pretty awesome if she’s honest. She opens the email Mr. Cooper sent her last night with the instructions where she has to go and starts walking towards a huge glass building. As she opens the heavy door of the building and walks up to the information desk, she has to force herself not to just scream out of excitement.

“ **Hello, my name is Clarke Griffin and I am the new pharmaceutical engineer. Mr. Cooper said I should tell him when I am here so he could instruct me what to do.** ” Clarke says to the pretty lady behind the desk.

She smiles at her and says “ **Of course. Please sit down for a second I will call him.** ”

So the blonde does as she was told and sits down on a black leather chair. She still has to look around to take everything in. She is really here. She cannot believe it, it all happened so fast and now she is here starting her new job any minute. Clarke is so curious to see what the future will bring, she hopes she is going to be happy here.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke finally started her new job but there's this new co-worker Nilah, that she cannot figure out yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I know you probably didnt expect to hear from me ever again but I promised I would finish this fanfic and if its the last thing I will do :) so I hope you're still interested in the story because even though we are close to the end theres gonna be some surprises

A few weeks have already passed since Clarke started her new job at the Institute and she couldn’t be happier. The work is really different from what she had expected but not boring at all! All of her colleagues are super nice to her and she already made a few friends. Lexa tries to visit every weekend but of course it is not possible for her sometimes because other things need her attention even on weekends. Clarke has to admit that she misses Lexa but she is sometimes so occupied with work that she doesn’t get too upset about it. She also met this very very nice girl called Nilah. She always sits with Clarke during lunch break and they mostly talk about work but Clarke thinks she is pretty funny. On a Friday, Clarke is about to leave work and go home as her phone is ringing, it’s Lexa.

She answers “ **Hey babe. What’s up?** ”

“ **Clarke, I am really sorry baby but I will not be able to make it this weekend. A meeting came up and there’s no chance for me to reschedule it. I am really sorry. I promise I will visit you next weekend.** ” Lexa explains.

Clarke sighs and says “ **Oh man that sucks! But it’s okay babe. I understand. Don’t work too much and call me when you’re home if it’s not too late.** ”

“ **I will my love. Have a nice evening. I miss you and I love you so so much.** ”

“ **I love you too heda.** ” Clarke says with a smile before she hangs up. On her way out of the building she hears someone calling her name, so she turns around. It’s Nilah. “ **Oh hey Nilah! What’s up?** ” Clarke asks.

“ **Do you have any plans this evening?** ” she immediately asks.

“ **No I do not.** ” Clarke answers.

“ **Perfect. Do you wanna go out for a few drinks? I know an awesome bar just down the street.** ” Nilah suggests.

“ **Sure, I would love that. How about you text me the address and I go home and change into something more comfortable and I will meet you there in an hour?** ”

“ **Of course. I am sure it’s gonna be funny! See you later.** ” Nilah says and walks to her car. She is very nice, Clarke likes her.

As she arrives at home Clarke takes a quick shower and changes into jeans and a red blouse. Nothing special, they’re just going to get some drinks. Clarke arrives at the bar just a few minutes too early, so she is waiting in front of it. She is going through her phone as she notices that someone is standing in front of her. She looks up and sees a tall guy having a weird smile on his face.

“ **Hey gorgeous, what are you doing here all alone? You need some company?** ” he asks in a tone that he probably thinks is charming.

“ **No. I am waiting for my friend.** ” Clarke responds coldly.

“ **Hmm.. if your friend is as hot as you are we all three could have some fun together tonight. So, whatcha say beautiful?** ” the guy gets a little closer and Clarke can smell the cheap alcohol he has been drinking from his breath.

“ **No, thank you. I am going to have fun with my friend and you can go home.** ” She answers leaving the guy because she can see Nilah from afar.

They hug and Clarke tells her about that guy. “ **Girl, I leave you alone for two seconds and the fuckboys are all over you.** ” Nilah laughs.

“ **I would prefer it if they were not, believe me. Boys are not really my area.** ” Clarke says.

“ **Oh really? I would have never thought that you weren't into boys.** ” Nilah says with a surprised tone in her voice as they enter the bar.

“ **Well, you see I am full of surprises!** ” Clarke laughs.

They sit down and order some beers for the beginning and Clarke is having lots of fun with Nilah even though she notices that Nilah seems to be a little different now than she has been at work. She is way more touchy and the more drunk they get the more touchy both of them get with each other. They tell each other all kinds of stories and Clarke finds out that Nilah is gay too. That doesn’t mean anything, just because she’s gay doesn’t mean she is automatically attracted to Clarke. Gay people can be friends with each other too. As the bar closes at 3am and they get thrown out they walk down the street arm in arm laughing really loudly. Nilah walks Clarke until her apartment and as they hug Nilah leans forward and kisses Clarke on the cheek very close to her mouth though but she doesn’t mind it. Clarke is walking up the stairs still laughing to herself because she is still pretty tipsy. As she opens her apartment door she wonders why the lights are still on. She walks into her living room and let’s out a little scream.

Lexa is sitting on her couch talking on her phone “ **Nevermind, she just came home.** ” She says and gets up “ **Can you please tell me where you’ve been. I thought I surprise you and visit you but you weren’t home. I was so worried!** ” Lexa says.

“ **I am sorry. I was just out for drinks with Nilah.** ” Clarke answers.

“ **Who is Nilah?** ” the brunette asks annoyed.

“ **She’s one of my co-workers.** ” The other woman defends herself.

“ **Well, you could’ve told me that you’re going out. Something could have happened.** ” Lexa continues still sounding a little angry.

“ **I am sorry baby** ” Clarke says and approaches her slowly. She pulls Lexa closer by her tie and starts kissing her.

“ **Clarke I really can’t right now.** ” Lexa says stopping her from kissing her.

“ **Please baby I haven’t seen you all week and you know how much I miss my heda when she’s not with me.** ” Clarke whispers while she is giving Lexa puppy eyes. Clarke takes Lexa’s hand and shoves it in her pants letting Lexa feel how wet she already is for her. “ **Come on heda… I know you wanna have a taste.** ” Clarke says with a smile as she bites Lexa’s bottom lip very hard.

“ **You know I can’t resist you baby** ” Lexa says and picks her up and walks to her bedroom.

The couple spends the next two days in bed mostly because they have missed each other so much they literally cannot do anything else but touching each other all the time. On Monday morning Lexa drives her to work because her flight departures at 1pm, so she has plenty of time. As Clarke and Lexa get out of the car, Nilah’s car parks right next to them as well.

“ **Oh hey Nilah!** ” Clarke greets her.

“ **Hey girl!** ” She replies and runs up to her to give her a very long and tight hug. “ **Hope you weren’t as hungover as I was after Friday night.”**

“ **Nah you know me I am no pussy.** ” Clarke laughs. Lexa just stands there watching the two women talk as Clarke turns to her and says “ **Oh right, Nilah this is Lexa, Lexa this is Nilah my co-worker.** ”

They shake hands and Lexa says “ **Nice to meet yo** u” in a voice that she always uses when she talks to people she’s doing business with or people she cannot stand.

Lexa feels like she should make sure who Clarke belongs to, so she says “ **Have a nice week babe.** ” With a smile and pulls her closer to her for a very passionately kiss while her hands rest on Clarkes waist.

“ **You.. You too.** ” Clarke stutters still surprised by that sexy kiss and watches Lexa get in her car and drive away.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa are trying to make their new long-distance relationship work. Will it really work?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys... I'm sorry for this late update but better late than never, right? I promised you all I will finish this story ;) So enjoy and tell me what you think about it in the comments :) thank you!

The rest of the week was rather exhausting for Lexa but apparently fun for Clarke. They didn’t talk a lot because Lexa was very busy with work. For some reason Clarke started to post on social media again, so every time Lexa pulled out her phone to check her profile for messages she sees another picture of Clarke with Nilah because they apparently hang out 24/7 now. She cannot explain why but it feels like a tiny stab in the heart when she sees that. Lexa shouldn’t even be so jealous, normally she ignores these things but she’s been having a rough time lately and the whole distance thing doesn’t make it any easier for the both of them.

On Friday she drives to the airport again to fly to L.A. for the weekend, at least she always has a very comfortable seat and can sleep for a while during the flight. But all those worries disappear when she sees Clarke waiting for her as she steps out of the airport. They hug for a very long time and get a cap to drive to Lexa’s apartment.

“ **I should really get another car here.** ” Lexa says after they get out of the cap. “ **This is a pain in the ass.** ”

“ **Well, maybe it’s good for you to sometimes experience how us mortals have to handle life.** ” Clarke jokes and helps her to carry her suitcase inside.

“ **So… I see you’ve been hanging out with Nilah a lot.** ” Lexa adds carefully.

“ **Oh yeah she’s amazing! We are always having a blast.** ” Clarke laughs.

“ **Yeah, I could see that.** ” Lexa says under her breath.

“ **What’s wrong?** ” Clarke asks raising her eyebrows.

“ **Nothing. It’s just kinda weird to me that you’ve been knowing this woman for how long? 4 weeks? And she’s already your best _“friend”_.** ” Lexa answers in a cold voice.

“ **Come on. I explained that to you. There’s nothing going on between me and Nilah. She’s just a friend!** ”

“ **I’ve heard that one before.** ” Lexa says sarcastically.

“ **Well, I’m sorry if you have trust issues but Nilah is my friend and I like her and if you don’t believe me when I tell you this, I can’t help you.** ” Clarke responds angrily and disappears in another room by slamming the door behind her.

Lexa sighs and rubs her forehead. This was not how she wanted this weekend to go. The next few minutes are spent in silence between the two until Lexa gets up to carefully knock on the door. No response. She opens it carefully to find Clarke lying on the bed, her face buried in the pillows.

“ **Clarke…** ” Lexa says softly. “ **I’m sorry I acted this way. I do trust you, Clarke.** ” She continues as she slowly sits on the bed. Clarke looks at her with red eyes. She must have cried.

“ **Then why don’t you act like you do? Every time I try to have something to myself you get jealous over it. My friends, my job. You don’t own me Lexa.** ”

“ **I know. I know. Like I said I’m sorry. I am really trying to work on it but sometimes I can’t control it.** ” Lexa explains with a little bit of panic in her voice.

“ **Well, you better figure it out because I really have to focus on my job too. I’ve worked so hard to get where I am right now and I can’t fuck it up.** ” Clarke responds without a trace of softness in her voice.

Lexa just lowers her head “ **Yes, I understand.** ” And gets up to walk back to the living room trying her best not to cry as well. How could this go so wrong so quickly. She only wants the best for Clarke. She really tries not to act this way but sometimes it is like there’s something inside her that prevents her from doing so.

After a while Clarke joins her on the couch and they end up watching a movie, cuddling and making up for the argument they had earlier.

“ **Hey, I don’t know if that is the right time for this but I actually wanted to ask you if you want to go out for drinks tomorrow night with me and Nilah.** ” Clarke asks carefully “ **Maybe if you get to know her, you’ll see that she’s actually super nice. You think you can give it a try?** ”

“ **Of course, baby. I’d be glad to finally meet her.** ” Lexa agrees what makes Clarke smile very bright.

They spend the rest of the evening and the next day together until it’s time to get ready to meet up with Nilah. Lexa is a little nervous and hopes that everything will go well between the three of them. She puts on one of her most expensive shirts, makes sure her hair looks perfect and wears a big watch on her right wrist. Clarke watches her sometimes while she’s getting ready and smiles.

“ **What are you smiling at?** ” asks Lexa.

“ **Oh nothing. It’s just obvious you’re trying to impress her with your fancy clothes.** ” Clarke responds.

The brunette ignores that comment, closes the last button of her shirt and walks into the kitchen. For the time that Lexa spends with Clarke in L.A. she bought a new car so that they wouldn’t have to take a cab again. Lexa really didn't like taking cabs. The bar where they meet up is on one of the main roads, so they had some difficulties finding Nilah at first because there are so many people. As Lexa looks the street up and down she suddenly hears a scream right next to her and turns around to see Clarke and Nilah hugging each other tightly. The tall woman can feel something blocking her throat and twisting her stomach around but she ignores it and puts on a smile.

“ **Hey Nilah. It’s so nice to see you again.** ” Lexa says and holds out her hand to shake Nilah’s but Nilah doesn’t shake it but rather pulls her into a hug while she says

“ **It’s so nice to see you too Lexa! Finally I get to know you a little bit.** ”

Lexa doesn’t really hug her back and pulls on her shirt to get rid of the wrinkles on it after the hug. They enter the bar and sit down in a corner where the music doesn’t play as loud so that Nilah and Lexa _**“can really get to know each other!”**_ as Clarke put it in the car. As the waiter finally comes to their table, Lexa is the first one to order a double Scottish Single Malt Whiskey on the rocks “ **and whatever the ladies are having.** ” she concludes after the waiter wrote down her order.

The brunette doesn’t really initiate any kind of conversation but sits there listening to Clarke and Nilah ranting about work and sometimes make-up or shoes. But after a while Nilah turns to Lexa and asks “ **so, Lexa. Clarke told me you’re rich. How did you make so much money at such a young age?** ”

“ **Oh my god Nilah I did not say she’s rich!** ” Clarke says with a high voice and an annoying laugh.

“ **But she kinda is, I mean that’s obvious.** ” Nilah answers and turns to Lexa again waiting for her to answer.

“ **Umm.. well.. at first I worked at my dad’s company until he died and then I wanted to have something of my own, so I started my own company and yeah.. it’s been pretty successful so far, I guess.** ” Lexa replies not really knowing what she’s supposed to explain here.

“ **Oh that’s fascinating.** ” Nilah says with a slightly bored voice and turns to Clarke again.

Lexa can feel Clarke’s eyes on her and she’s convinced that the blonde is giving her a death stare right now but she just doesn’t care. She hates it here with Nilah and how Clarke behaves when she’s with her. Lexa orders more and more drinks while she is just sitting there in silence drowning in thoughts. The brunette just finished her sixth or seventh drink as the two others finally decide to leave. While Clarke and Nilah take forever to say goodbye to each other, Lexa just stands next to them looking into the other direction.

“ **Well.. Lexa it was nice to meet you.** ” Nilah says but doesn’t offer her hand or a hug this time, fortunately.

“ **Yeah, was nice.** ” Lexa mumbles and turns away to walk to her car.

Clarke waits until Nilah is out of sight, then runs after Lexa grabbing her elbow which Lexa immediately pulls out of her grip “ **What the fuck is your problem Lexa?!!** ” Clarke yells.

“ **Isn’t that obvious?** ” Lexa answers with a sarcastic tone.

“ **I just don’t get it she doesn’t even do anything. All she does is being my friend! Is that already inconvenient for you?? _That I have friends and you don’t?!_** ” Lexa pauses as she hears that.

Clarke realises what she just said but Lexa is already walking away from her but the blonde still follows her saying “ **Lexa! Please I’m sorry I didn’t mean it like that!** ” Lexa stops turns around and has a look on her face that Clarke never saw before. Her face looks calm but through the brunette’s eyes you can see pure anger seething inside her. Clarke backs away a step because Lexa looks kinda dangerous right now.

“ **No, you meant it exactly like you said it Clarke. I’m just a stupid lonely girl who doesn’t have any friends.** ”

“ **Lexa please…** ” Clarke wanted to touch her again but didn’t dare to because her girlfriend still had that look on her face.

“ **Don’t fucking come near me Clarke!** ” Lexa yells as she noticed that Clarke wanted to reach out to touch her again

“ **Go with your friends and leave me the fuck alone!! That’s what you people can do best anyway.** ”

And with that Lexa gets into her car and drives away leaving Clarke behind. Lexa drives like a lunatic while tears are streaming down her face. It’s almost a miracle that she arrived safely at her apartment and immediately starts to pack all of her clothes into a suitcase and calls the pilot of her private jet that she wants to fly back to Chicago tonight. On her way to the tarmac she hears Clarke’s voice again and again in her head

“ _That I have friends and you don’t??!_ ” " _That I have friends and you don't??!_ " " _That I have friends and you don't??!_ " " _THAT I HAVE FRIENDS AND YOU DON'T??!_ "

Maybe some people would say that Lexa is overreacting here and that’s not a reason to freak out like this but Clarke doesn’t understand. All these years Lexa struggled to be accepted by the people she loved and they all left her. One after the other, slowly but in the end they were all gone, so she built up these walls to protect her from the cruel and cold world out there. She thought she could just continue to live like this until the day she dies, alone. Then this woman came into her life, tore down her walls, freeing her from that prison of loneliness. But she is right, besides Clarke, Lexa has nobody. If she disappeared today no one would cry for her. So what’s the point? Just give it all up… At least if Lexa leaves she can save herself the pain of being left once more.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the fight between Clarke and Lexa both of them need some time alone to figure out what they actually want. Will one of them decide it's not worth the pain anymore?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter. It wasn't easy but I promised you all I would finish it. I hope you like the end that I wrote and will stay around for my next project(s) :) Thank you so much for pulling through this with me.

Lexa sits in her private jet on the way back to Chicago and thinks about everything that happened this evening. Her emotions have cooled down a little but she still feels that burning sadness and disappointment inside of her. She doesn’t want to talk to anyone about anything. She just wants to go back to work, so she can get Clarke out of her head. The blonde calls her a few times, leaves messages saying she was sorry and that she just wants to talk but Lexa ignores them. She doesn’t know what to say to her.

After two days Clarke eventually stopped messaging and calling her. Lexa doesn’t know if that’s what she actually wanted but she tries not to think about her anymore. A few more days pass and it happened when Lexa was sitting at home, finishing a contract she has to submit by Monday, that’s when she realised that all of this was simply ridiculous. They could still work everything out! She needs to act now and not sit here like a dumbass letting the beautiful life she built slip through her fingers. She gets up, puts clothes on and gets on the next plane heading towards L.A. Her heart beats so fast she is afraid it will explode any minute as she is driving from the airport to Clarke’s apartment. This is crazy. Totally crazy. But sometimes you have to be out of your god damn mind to make things alright. She walks up the stairs and stands in front of Clarke’s door. The brunette hesitates for a second to really ring the bell but she closes her eyes and goes for it. It takes a while but she can hear steps coming towards the door, Lexa’s heart beats even faster than before.

The door opens and Clarke stands right in front of her. It takes a few seconds until the blonde woman realises who is standing in front of her.

“ **oh… well look who’s here.** ” She says in a rather moody voice.

“ **Clarke…** ” Lexa begins softly and she can already feel how her eyes fill with tears. “ **I’m so sorry… I really am. I shouldn’t have left you and I should’ve contacted you so we can talk about it.** ”

“ **yeah, you should have.** ” Clarke replies coldly.

“ **Can I come in?** ” Lexa asks. Clarke just steps aside so Lexa could enter.

“ **So, you think you can just show up after two weeks of nothing and everything will be back to normal?** ” Clarke wants to know.

Lexa lowers her gaze and shakes her head “ **No, but I hoped you wanted to work it out and try to get closer to each other again.** ”

“ **I don’t know Lexa…** ” When she heard that, her heart stopped beating for a few seconds.

“ **Please, I promise it won’t happen again.** ” Says Lexa with a breaking voice because she was on the edge of tears.

“ **I can’t be together with someone who just disappears on me whenever there’s a serious problem between us. I need you to trust me and be there for me.** ”

“ **I will! I promise I will work on it.** ” Lexa answers fast.

“ **Well…okay I will think about it. I don’t want to be rude but I’d actually like to be alone right now.** ” Clarke says.

“ **Okay… no problem.** ” Lexa replies walking slowly towards the door.

Clarke opens the door for her but smiles at her before she says “ **Let’s just take it slow okay?** ” Lexa smiles back and nods before walking down the stairs.

Clarke closes the door not knowing what to think about that. She doesn’t even know if they are still together or not. Are you still dating someone if they just disappear for two weeks after a fight? She loves Lexa that’s no question but the way she behaved and the way she looked at her when she said that one stupid thing made her be afraid of her actually. She knows Lexa is a lone wolf and she prefers actions over words but Clarke wants someone who is always there even when things get tough and then there’s the thing with Nilah. She didn’t tell Lexa something happened between her and Nilah because she knew it wouldn’t help at all. Technically they weren’t even together so it’s none of Lexa’s business who warms her bed when she decides to just run off and disappear on her.

The two women spend the next few days texting each other just talking about shallow things. Lexa sometimes asks if Clarke has already made up her mind but Clarke doesn’t have an answer yet. She knows that Lexa grows a little impatient but she needs to be really sure if they got back together. Of course Lexa had to fly back to Chicago after two days but when Clarke asked if they could just spend the evening together the following weekend Lexa flew back to L.A. immediately. Lexa really is dedicated when she really wants something you gotta leave her that. When the brunette rang the doorbell she was insanely nervous. Maybe this was the evening things would finally go back to normal. How much more time could she possibly need to answer this one simple question.

Clarke opens the door and gives Lexa this smile she loves so much, it never failed to make her heart jump up and down in her chest. The tall woman enters the apartment and whistles impressed.

“ **What?** ” Clarke asks.

“ **You actually cleaned the _WHOLE_ apartment. Where’s the real Clarke Griffin and what have you done with her?** ” Lexa jokes.

Clarke giggles and shrugs “ **Well, people change you know?** ” Lexa doesn’t really know what to do with that comment but just raises one eyebrow before she takes off her jacket and sits down on the couch.

“ **I thought we just watch a few movies if that’s okay. I’m a bit exhausted from work.** ”

“ **Sure** ”

So Clarke puts on Netflix and starts the movie “The Conjuring”. That’s her favourite horror movie. Lexa never understood why people watch movies on purpose to get scared but she doesn’t comment on it. Sometimes Clarke would wrap her hands around her upper arm when there’s a scary scene or hide her face in Lexa’s neck quickly but then sitting back down after she realised what she just did out of reflex and tries to cover it up with an awkward cough. When the movie was over Clarke jumps up and pours them a glass with what seems to be clear liquor and when Lexa drank it she coughed for a few seconds.

“ **What the hell is that?** ”

“ **Barcardi Razz. It’s good isn’t it?** ”

“ **Yeah, that’s one way to put it.** ” Lexa answers but downs the whole thing and pours herself another one.

Clarke sees that out of the corner of her eyes and just smiles. She knows where this is gonna end. While the second movie is playing Clarke decides to play a little bit with Lexa. She leans against her shoulder and kinda cuddles with her. On Lexa’s face she can see that there’s going on inside of the brunette. She goes even one step further and places her hand on Lexa’s thigh. Clarke feels how Lexa’s muscles tense immediately.

Clarke has been driving her crazy all night but she isn’t sure if it’s okay for her to touch her yet. Maybe the blonde just wants to test her patience but she’s not sure how much longer she manages to just sit there next to this beautiful woman who just keeps playing with her.

“ **Do you want another glass?** ” Clarke asks.

“ **Yes, please.** ” Lexa replies.

At least when she holds the glass her hands are busy and she doesn’t need to hold herself back that much anymore. After a few seconds she feels Clarke’s eyes on her and looks over to her.

“ **What?** ” she asks confused.

“ **Oh nothing. It’s just cute to see you that tensed.** ”

“ **Pff.. what? I’m not tensed. Why should I?** ” Lexa says like she doesn’t know what the other woman is talking about.

“ **Hmm.. alright then. I’m probably wrong then.** ” Clarke admits and hands Lexa her glass while her fingers brush unnecessarily along the back of Lexa’s hand.

She closes her eyes for a few seconds and takes a deep breath, she hears Clarke giggle under her breath while she takes a sip of her drink. Clarke continues to do subtle things like reaches for the remote who lays on a small table next to Lexa, so she leans over her so that their faces get so close they could have kissed without a problem but the blonde just takes the remote and sits back down. Lexa can’t take much more of that. After the second movie is about half over she thinks her muscles gonna be so sore tomorrow because she’s been tensing them for the past 30 minutes without a break.

As Clarke gets up to get something from the kitchen Lexa’s eyes follow her and watch her perfectly shaped ass shaking a bit because of the movement of her hips as she walks out of the room. That was the last straw. Lexa feels herself getting up too and following her. She doesn’t even know if she willingly decides what her body is doing right now. All she knows is that she follows Clarke, downs the rest of her liquor and puts the glass down on the counter. Clarke just opened the door of the fridge to get something out of it but Lexa closes it for her and then just stands there.

“ **What are you doing?** ” Clarke asks.

“ **I could ask you that.** ”

“ **I don’t know what you mean** ” Clarke defends herself.

“ **You know damn well what I’m talking about, Clarke.** ” Lexa answers and her voice becomes raspier when she says that. The brunette comes a little closer but Clarke doesn’t move.

“ **No, I think you need to explain yourself.** ” The blonde woman replies before she bites her lip and looks up into Lexa’s eyes.

That’s when she knew she won. The tall woman’s eyes darken as her pupils widen up and Clarke feels this electricity between them. The calm before the storm.

 

Lexa grabs Clarke’s waist and pulls her in for a kiss but that kiss took Clarke’s breath away. It was like she has been starving and Lexa’s lips were the only thing that could feed her hunger. Both of them start moaning immediately and Clarke feels Lexa’s hands on her back, her waist, her ass, her breasts. Her brain drowned in that feeling and wipes any other thought from her mind.

“ **Please Lexa…** ” Clarke whimpers in between a kiss.

The brunette stops for a second breathing heavily “ **What, Prisa?** ”

“ **Just take me Lexa… make me yours again.** ” Clarke replies because she can’t hold back anymore.

She wants Lexa, all of her. That must have broken down the last barrier inside of Lexa. She lifted Clarke on the kitchen counter and not took her shirt off but simply ripped it apart before she takes her own shirt off. Everything that was on the counter falls down and clashes onto the floor.

“ **Fuck!** ” Clarke moans loudly as she feels Lexa’s muscles underneath her fingers and her muscular back being wet from sweat.

Lexa takes off Clarke’s pants and underwear, so the blonde is completely naked. Lexa starts rubbing her between her legs which makes her already bite into Lexa’s shoulder and pull her closer. She has her eyes closed so she doesn’t see how Lexa drops to her knees but when she felt her hot tongue down there she released a moan so loud and wanting it felt like a relief. She could feel how Lexa’s tongue spins around and reaches every spot that makes the blonde woman shiver and moan. She claws her fingers into Lexa’s hair and pulls hardly on it but she doesn’t care. Lexa stops and comes up again and lets Clarke kiss her again.

“ **You taste so good babygirl…** ” she says with such a dark voice. “ **Tell me what you want me to do next.** ” She demands.

“ **Heda… I want you to fuck me.** ” Clarke mumbles

“ **I couldn’t hear you princess. Say that a little louder** ”

“ **Please fuck me heda! Please I want it so bad from you!** ” Clarke almost yells and in this moment Lexa pushes two of her long and slim fingers as deep as possible into the blonde and all she does is moan and beg for more. Lexa continues to fuck her so deep, fast and good Clarke almost loses consciousness for a few seconds. Lexa knows exactly what to do to her to make her melt like a puddle underneath her fingers. The brunette curls up her fingers inside of Clarke, which makes her throw her head back and scream Lexa’s name over and over again while her pussy tightens around Lexa’s fingers and her wetness is dripping down her hand and wrist. She stays a few more seconds inside of her pussy before she pulls her fingers out and shoves them into Clarke’s mouth for her to suck them. Lexa watches her doing so with a tiny smile on her face.

After both of them caught their breath they just look at each other knowing that there was never a moment in which they weren’t in love with each other and that no matter what might be coming, they will always be together because, even if it probably only happens once in a thousand years, they were made for each other.

They have loved each other in thousands of lives before this and will continue to do so for many thousand lives after this one.


End file.
